L'histoire sanglante d'Hyrule, de cupidité et de haine
by Mettalex
Summary: Bien avant la naissance du héros du temps et de la princesse Zelda, une guerre éclata au sein du royaume d'Hyrule. Ce conflit, aujourd'hui connu comme la guerre d'unification, a été commandée par un roi aux aspirations grandioses, mais qui ne mèneront qu'à de sanglants résultats et la quasi-disparition d'un peuple. Voici donc la guerre d'unification d'Hyrule et le génocide Sheikah.
1. I: Keilah

Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de L'Histoire Sanglante d'Hyrule, de Cupidité et de Haine, ou plus simplement HSHCH.

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un remake du premier chapitre, l'autre ne plaisait pas autant que celui-ci, j'ai décidé de le changer.

Disclaimer: Les personnages comme Impa, Bongo Bongo, Ganondorf ou encore le Roi d'Hyrule ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont, avec l'univers, la propriété de Nintendo. Les autres personnages sont mes OCs.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Bien avant la naissance du héros du temps et de la princesse Zelda, une guerre éclata au sein du royaume d'Hyrule. Ce conflit, aujourd'hui connu comme la guerre d'unification, a été commandée par un roi aux aspirations grandioses, mais qui ne mèneront qu'à de sanglants résultats et la quasi-disparition d'un peuple. Voici donc la guerre d'unification d'Hyrule et le génocide Sheikah.

À Hyrule, plusieurs pleuples se côtoyaient plus ou moins en paix. Que ça soit les magnifiques et agiles zoras, les robustes gorons ou encore les redoutables guerrières gerudos. Parmis tous ces peuples, un se distinguait de par les mystères et la magie qui l'entourait. Il s'agissait des sheikahs, le peuple de l'ombre, protecteur de la famille royale d'Hyrule.

Le village Cocorico où ils résidaient était un petit rassemblement d'une trentaine de maisons au toit de brique qui abritait le cimetière de la famille royale et l'intriguant temple de l'Ombre.

Durant un après-midi de printemps, on pouvait entendre des cris de bagarre et des encouragements venant d'un petit espace à l'est du village. Il s'agissait de Keilah, une jeune sheikah de 16 ans et de Toren, son entraîneur et ami ayant 3 ans de plus qu'elle.

-C'est très bien Keilah, encouragea Toren, pense à bien utiliser tes coudes surtout.

Les deux se battaient l'un contre l'autre sans pour autant avoir l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il ne s'agissait que d'un exercice qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire. Ils étaient normalement accompagnés de Shade, un garçon du même âge que Keilah, mais celui-ci manquait étrangement à l'appel.

Alors que la jeune femme allait balancer un magnifique coup de poing, Toren se décala juste un peu sur le côté, la faisant s'écrouler lamentablement par terre. Au même moment, sa tresse de cheveux argentés se détacha, recouvrant une partie de son visage. Toren éclata de rire en la voyant dans cet état.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de prendre une pause, dit-il en proposant sa main à Keilah pour l'aider à se relever.

-Merci

Au moment de prendre la main du jeune homme, Keilah utilisa son propre poids pour pivoter et envoya Toren au sol. Celui-ci, déboussolé, prit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Maintenant aller prendre une pause, déclara Keilah en souriant.

Elle aida Toren à se lever et le duo alla vers les sacs qu'ils avaient laissés dans un coin de la clairière. Toren en sorti deux flasques et en tendis une à Keilah. L'eau était devenue chaude à force de rester dans le sac, mais Keilah n'en avait rien à faire. Elle et Toren ne dirent pas un mot durent plusieurs minutes, observant le vent jouer dans les feuilles des arbres. À un moment, Toren sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et fouilla dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda sa cadette.

-J'avais quelque chose pour toi, tiens, répondit-il en tendant un objet enrobé de tissu.

En retirant le tissu, Keilah découvrit un magnifique livre aux couleurs bleues et dorées. Il s'agissait d'une vieille légende à propos du peuple Zora écrit dans leur langue. En le voyant, Keilah sauta au cou de Toren.

-Comment tu l'as trouvé? Les livres comme celui-là sont hyper rares.

Toren passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

-On me l'a donné durant une mission pour le Roi, je crois que je devais le remettre à Sa majesté, mais je n'ai rien compris à ce que disait l'homme en question. De toute façon, on ne m'avait pas envoyé pour ça à la base.

À ce moment, un jeune homme entra dans la clairière et vint s'asseoir près d'eux. Un peu plus petit que Keilah et beaucoup plus que Toren, il avait de cours cheveux d'un blanc immaculés et les yeux rouges caractéristiques des sheikahs. Contrairement aux deux autres qui portaient des vêtements ajustés pour leur permettre de meilleurs mouvements, il portait des vêtements amples cachant sa silhouette.

-Vous avez entendu la nouvelle qui se propage dans le village? Demanda le nouveau venu.

-Pas vraiment, je suis rentré ce midi de la citadelle et Keilah m'a directement agressé pour un entraînement, dit Toren en rigolant

À ces mots, Keilah lui donna un coup de coude.

-De quoi tu parles Shade? Questionna Keilah, ignorant Toren qui essayait de lui verser de l'eau sur la tête.

-Le Roi d'Hyrule déclare la guerre à tous les peuples si ceux-ci ne se soumettent pas aux nouvelles lois d'unification dans les trois prochaines semaines. Les accords doivent être signés par le roi lui-même ainsi que par le chef du peuple en question.

Keilah regarda Shade dans les yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Une guerre au sein du royaume d'Hyrule! Et cela allait les impliquer, puisque le peuple Sheikah avait une culture totalement différente de celle des hyruliens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Impa à ce sujet? Demanda Toren en cessant d'essayer d'arroser Keilah.

-Elle n'est pas encore intervenue, mais Bongo Bongo fait des messages sur la place depuis tout à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce que ce diseur de Bonaventure a à voir dans tout ça? Interrogea Keilah.

Bongo Bongo était un homme capable de prédire l'avenir. Il vivait dans une petite caverne au fond du village et ne sortait presque jamais. Plusieurs disaient qu'il était l'enfant d'un monstre et d'une sheikah, mais ça n'avait jamais été prouvé puisqu'il avait l'air tout à fait normal, à l'exception de ses cheveux noirs, atypiques chez les sheikahs. Le trio le prenait pour un vieux cinglé qui regrettait son époque.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, Shade murmura :

-Si nous devons signer ses accords et devenir aussi intolérants que les hyruliens, je devrai quitter le village. Qui sait ce qu'ils me feront subir s'ils apprennent mes origines.

Keilah releva la tête en réalisant la déclaration de Shade. Elle n'avait aucunement pensé à lui et à son passé plutôt… tumultueux. Lorsqu'ils avaient 13 ans, Shade avaient déclaré ne pas se sentir à l'aise en tant que femme et avait demandé à se faire reconnaître comme un homme et à recevoir un nouveau prénom puisque c'était la communauté qui choisissait ceux-ci. Personne n'avait émis d'objection face au choix du jeune homme et il a enfin pu vivre comme il le souhaitait.

Alors que Toren allait donner son opinion, les trois jeunes entendirent des cris provenant de la rue à côté. Ils se levèrent et partirent à courir. Là-bas, plusieurs personnes allaient en direction de la grande place. Toren, Keilah et Shade décidèrent de les suivre, intrigués. Arrivés là-bas, ils aperçurent Bongo Bongo sur la petite estrade où se trouvait habituellement Impa durant ses annonces.

-… vont nous mener à la catastrophe! Vous savez tous que je peux voir le futur grâce à mon œil de vérité. Et bien, celui-ci me montre un avenir très sombre où les sheikahs ont disparus, tout ça à cause de ces maudites lois! Nous devons nous rebeller et refuser d'adhérer à ce système fait par ce peuple barbare! Nous devons préserver notre langue, notre culture, nos…

-Pfff, fit Toren, c'est débile son histoire, il pense vraiment que des gens vont le croire?

-Surtout après sa présumée catastrophe QU'IL avait causé dans le cimetière. Tu t'en souviens Shade? Shade?

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Shade, celui-ci était totalement absorbé par les paroles de Bongo Bongo, au point même que ses traits étaient déformés par la rage qu'il éprouvait pour les hyruliens. Keilah regarda autours d'elle et s'aperçu qu'une grosse partie des sheikahs avaient le même air que celui du jeune homme. Toren tira alors sur le poignet de Keilah pour la sortir de la foule et ainsi pouvoir lui parler loin de ce groupe en colère.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il fut interrompu par Impa qui chassa Bongo Bongo de l'estrade sur laquelle il était. Elle demanda le silence parmi l'assemblée et commença son discourt :

-Cher peuple Sheikah, notre devoir est depuis toujours de protéger la famille royale d'Hyrule. C'est pourquoi nous nous soumettrons aux nouvelles lois d'unifications.

-Dans ce cas, intervint Bongo Bongo, moi et tous ceux qui seront contre cette politique se rebelleront contre ceux qui seront loyaux à la couronne!

* * *

J'espère que ce remake vous a plu et qu'il est mieux que l'original.

Petite précision si c'est pas évident: Bongo Bongo n'est pas dans sa forme dégueu de monstre de Oot, il a une forme humaine.

Voilà, à la prochaine.


	2. II: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre deux de HSHCH (oui, c'et plus court). J'avais une petite précision par rapport à Bongo Bongo, il est humain dans l'histoire (et il est un homme, parce que j'ai déjà vu des trucs où il était une femme). Voilà, dans ma tête c'était logique, mais je me rend compte que j'aurais dû le préciser.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Keilah fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle aperçut la majeure partie des gens hurler en accord avec la déclaration de Bongo Bongo. Impa semblait tout aussi déroutée malgré son masque de sérieux et de calme.

Un détail qui n'avait pas attirée l'attention de Keilah au départ fut les vêtements de l'homme qui voyait la vérité. Il ne portait pas les habits ajustés aux couleurs bleus et blanches de la tribu, mais une longue cape noire brodée de rouge sur les côtés et les vêtements couleurs sangs que l'on apercevait en dessous faisaient ressortir son unique œil valide, l'autre étant d'un noir profond. L'ensemble faisait en sorte qu'il ait l'air plus imposant et plus effrayant qu'avant.

Quelques jours après la déclaration, on pouvait voir des changements dans le village. L'œil Sheikah se trouvant au-dessus de la porte des maisons avait une couleur différente selon notre appartenance, rouge pour ceux qu'on appelait désormais les insurgés, ou blanc pour ceux qui étaient encore fidèles à la couronne, les loyalistes.

Le code vestimentaire des insurgés changea également. À l'instar de Bongo Bongo, ils se mirent à porter des habits rouges et noirs et se masquèrent le plus possible les cheveux. Shade ne fit pas exception à la règle, cachant ses cheveux blancs à l'aide d'un foulard de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Le pire dans tout ça fut les insultes venant des deux camps. Keilah supportait très mal toute cette haine dans son propre peuple, étant habituée à l'harmonie des Sheikah. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, étant séparée entre Shade et Toren, tous deux dans des camps différents. Elle ne pouvait plus passer du temps avec les deux en même temps, étant donné leurs avis contraires.

Lorsqu'elle était avec Toren, celui-ci prônait la protection du trône d'Hyrule ainsi que le rôle que la déesse avait donné aux sheikahs. Il avait toujours eu cet esprit de loyalisme envers la famille royale et n'avais jamais pensé autrement.

Quant à Shade, la peur de ne plus pouvoir s'afficher en tant qu'homme passait par-dessus sa volonté de protéger le royaume. Il avait peur que le roi intensifie les lois d'unification au point d'écraser les cultures des autres peuples.

L'annonce concernant les peuples ayant accepté les lois d'unification avait grandement influencé le choix de certaines personnes. Les Gorons et les Zoras avaient signés les alliances en plus d'annoncer qu'ils se battraient aux côté des hyruliens si un peuple refusait les accords. Les Kokiris avaient également signés, mais n'accepteraient pas le combat. Les Gerudos avaient clairement énoncés leur refus de signer les alliances et attendaient de voir comment les Sheikah allaient s'en sortir avant de commencer les combats.

Tout ceci brouillait les pensées de Keilah qui ne voulait pas de ce conflit. On lui avait assez parlé de la guerre entre les Sheikah et les hyruliens pour qu'elle ne veuille pas faire partie d'un conflit. Cette guerre avait été provoquée par des sheikahs mécontent de leur rôle et qui avaient finalement décidés de se rebeller contre la famille royale. Certains fidèle à la couronne avaient fui l'ancien village Kokoriko pour venir s'installer dans l'actuel. C'était le cas d'Impa, la fondatrice et chef du village, ainsi que de Bongo Bongo.

Une semaine après l'annonce du roi, Keilah était dans l'une des maisons consacrées aux jeunes du village. Elle tressait ses longs cheveux argentés en vue d'un entraînement au corps-à-corps avec Toren. Elle en profitait pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait dans le village.

Depuis toute petite, on l'avait élevée pour être une servante et gardienne du roi, rien de plus. Elle avait malgré tout appris à apprécier la lecture, la musique et à lire le zoran. Elle était fascinée par la culture des autres peuples, mais l'idée de les voir tous unis ne la laissait pas indifférente. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il y avoir une union entre les deux?

Keilah se leva et aperçu Toren qui venait la chercher pour l'entraînement. Il n'était plus prudent de se promener seul dans le village, étant donné qu'on avait entendu des rumeurs concernant des agressions de la part des insurgés. La jeune femme observa Toren attentivement. Il avait toujours été plus grand qu'elle, mais là, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris plusieurs centimètres en deux semaines. Il avait bronzé, faisant ressortir ses longs cheveux blonds ainsi que son tatouage rouge prenant les courbes de son œil droit avant de descendre en pointe, le tout souligné de trois points.

-Tu viens, on va être en retard.

-J'arrive, je dois juste prendre mes épées avant.

Keilah devait, en effet, anticiper la manie de Toren de passer du corps-à-corps aux armes étant donné ses armes de prédilection, le katana et les kunais. Il pouvait les sortir à tout moment, décidant que ces poings ne suffisaient pas pour se battre. Keilah alla donc chercher ses deux épées courtes entreposées sous son lit.

Les deux sheikah sortirent alors de la maison et purent voir ce qu'était devenu le village Kokoriko en l'espace de seulement une semaine. En plus de l'œil Sheikah au-dessus des portes, plusieurs messages avaient été écrits sur les murs de brique des maisons. La plupart était des messages de haine de la part des insurgés ou des messages de propagande. D'autres encore les insultaient, les traitant de honte pour le peuple. Des insurgés vêtus de noir criaient leurs messages de propagande dans les rues.

Alors que Toren et Keilah tournaient le coin menant au centre d'herbe qui servait de place d'entraînement, ils croisèrent Shade qui allait dans l'autre sens. Keilah l'intercepta alors et essaya de lui faire changer d'idée.

-Shade, tu ne crois pas que tout ça va trop loin?

-Depuis quand es-tu avec les loyalistes, toi qui étais pour l'unicité des peuples? Cracha Shade comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

-Je suis peut-être pour l'unicité des peuples, mais je n'ai jamais oubliée quel était notre rôle, la protection de la famille royale, répliqua Keilah qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Contrairement à toi, explosa le jeune homme, je n'ai jamais pu accomplir le rôle de notre peuple! Les dirigeants m'ont toujours mis à l'écart à cause de mon genre et de la possibilité que les hyruliens me rejettent à cause de ça. J'ai toujours été mis à l'écart de la société à cause de mon choix de vouloir me sentir à ma place! Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas de ces lois d'unifications!

Il reprit alors sa route, dépassant alors le duo qui ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il se retourna une dernière fois en ajoutant :

-À votre place, j'éviterais d'aller au temple Sheikah, ou même de rester dans le village, les loyalistes ne seront bientôt plus les bienvenue ici.

Keilah comprit très bien le message de Shade : Quelque chose se préparait contre les loyalistes et ils devaient partir. Maintenant!

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, sur ce bonne fin de journée!


	3. III: Toren

Bonjour à tous, nous voici pour le chapitre 3 de hshch qui arrive un peu plus tard que ce que je prévoyait à cause de deux raisons:

1- Un manque d'inspiration concernant la formulation du chapitre (quand c'est un vrai fouilli dans ta tête T_T)

2- Je suis présentement en examens de fin d'années, du coup je me dois d'étudier

Disclaimer: J'avais oublié de préciser qu'en plus de Bongo Bongo, Impa ou le roi d'Hyrule, Ganondorf ne m'appartient pas (il devait pas apparaître au début donc voilà) ils appartiennent tous à nintendo, tout comme l'univers.

* * *

Dès que Shade se fut éloigné, Toren prit Keilah par le poignet et la traîna au travers des ruelles de Kokoriko. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas prendre de chance et préférait partir tout de suite pour pouvoir aller prévenir la famille royale.

Le village Kokoriko était relativement grand, enfin, pour les sheikahs qui pouvaient voir toute son étendu, contrairement aux autres peuples. En effet, les illusions des sheikahs faisaient en sorte que le village avait l'air minuscule pour n'importe qui n'en étant pas un alors que la vérité était tout autre. Les montagnes entourant le village étaient creusées, plusieurs maisons disparaissaient aux yeux des autres peuples, plusieurs souterrains menaient à des habitations souterraines et bien d'autres secrets se cachaient dans ce village aux allures simplistes.

Toren tentait tant bien que mal de prendre des raccourcis pour arriver à l'écurie en bordure du village. Keilah peinait à le suivre, étant donné sa vitesse et son agilité hors norme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'écurie creusée dans la pierre, collée à la sortie sud du village. La pièce était composée d'une vingtaine de stalles et toutes celles collées à la sortie comportaient une fenêtre pour laisser passer la lumière et l'air.

Toren prit le cheval dans la stalle la plus près de la sortie et s'empressa de retourner à l'air libre, supportant mal la forte odeur de foin dans la pièce. Les animaux du village étaient en général bien dressés (sauf les poulets), du coup, Keilah n'eut aucun de mal à monter le cheval, même sans selle. Toren sorti de l'écurie déjà enfourché sur sa monture, et prit les devant pour sortir du village.

-Euh… Toren, demanda Keilah, j'avais compris tes intentions jusqu'à maintenant, mais on va où exactement?

-Au château d'Hyrule, répondit Toren d'une voix absente. Impa y est allée pour donner un compte rendu de la situation au roi, on pourra les prévenir de ce qu'il se passe.

Keilah ne posa pas plus de questions, ce que Toren apprécia. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Comment le village avait pu se diviser en aussi peu de temps et de manière aussi drastique? En quelques temps, les sheikahs s'étaient divisés pour une simple question d'idéologies différentes. Malgré sa loyauté envers la famille royale, Toren croyait qu'une entente était possible entre les loyalistes et les insurgés, même si cela devait prendre du temps. Sauf que le temps, ils ne l'avaient pas à cause des restrictions du roi d'Hyrule.

La plaine d'Hyrule était le centre du royaume. À l'époque, les différents peuples fondateurs s'étaient entendus pour laisser ce vaste espace neutre afin d'être en mesure de voir si l'un des groupes décidait d'en attaquer un autre. Cela constituait autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient. Certes, on pouvait voir l'ennemi arriver bien avant que celui-ci n'est atteint les portes de la ville, mais en contrepartie, la communication entre les peuples alliés était diminuée à cause de la distance.

La distance entre le château d'Hyrule et le village Kokoriko était de quelques heures, même à cheval. La plupart des sheikahs voulant se rendre à la citadelle utilisaient les chevaux ou embarquaient avec des voyageurs s'y rendant.

Au bout d'une heure, le soleil commença à se coucher. Cela ne dérangea pas le duo, qui ne se souciait guère de l'apparition des monstres dans la plaine. Ils ne faisaient pas partis du peuple des ombres pour rien. Plus la noirceur était grande, plus leur magie augmentait et les sorts de protection de Keilah étaient très puissants pour son âge. Toren, pour sa part, avait développé la capacité d'enchanter ses armes pour faire plus de dégâts au moment de se battre.

Le trajet se déroula malgré tout sans problème et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la citadelle d'Hyrule. Malgré l'heure tardive et les tensions actuelles du royaume d'Hyrule, le pont-levis à l'entrée de la ville était toujours ouvert, mais des gardes surveillaient quand-même l'entrée. L'un d'eux interpella le duo le duo au moment de passer l'entrée de la muraille :

-Au nom du royaume, j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos noms, votre peuple d'origine et la raison de votre visite si tardive.

-Je suis Toren de la tribu des Sheikahs et voici Keilah du même peuple. Nous venons demander audience avec sa majesté ainsi que l'asile face à la violence des insurgés sheikahs.

-Vous n'êtes visiblement pas des insurgés, mais je dois malgré tout vous suivre jusqu'au château et vous surveiller tant qu'on ne m'a pas confirmé votre identité. Vous pouvez me suivre.

Keilah et Toren firent signe à leurs chevaux de suivre le garde, mais restèrent tout de même tendus. Tandis que le groupe se rendait vers le palais royal, le garde parlait de tout et de rien, espérant combler la monotonie du trajet. On voyait que son rôle de sentinelle l'ennuyait et qu'il était plus qu'heureux de changer d'environnement, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes.

Toren appris que son guide portait le nom de Leon, qu'il avait 18 ans et qu'il commençait son service militaire. Tout ceci ennuya rapidement le jeune sheikah qui se concentra plutôt sur son objectif, essayant d'ignorer les compliments de Leon à l'égard de Keilah. Il n'était pas réellement jaloux, il ne supportait simplement pas qu'on tourne autour de celle qu'il avait entraînée depuis maintenant 5 ans.

Lorsque le trio arriva, après ce qui sembla une éternité pour Toren, au château d'Hyrule, tout se déroula assez facilement. Malgré son attitude irritable, Leon avait l'avantage de pouvoir passer devant les autres gardes sans que ceux-ci ne posent trop de questions. Arrivés à la salle du trône, ils remarquèrent qu'un homme était déjà en audience avec le roi.

De dos, on ne voyait de l'homme que sa grande stature et ses courts cheveux roux, mais c'était suffisant pour deviner son identité, puisqu'il portait les couleurs de la tribu Gerudo. Ganondorf Dragmire s'adressa au roi comme s'il dominait le monde.

-Votre majesté, mon peuple est prêt à accepter la signature de votre traiter d'unification, mais seulement si vous consentiriez à nous laisser 20 pourcent de votre territoire et une certaine partie de vos ressources naturelles. Si au contraire vous refusez, mon peuple et moi serions contraint d'entrer en guerre contre vous dans, disons 4 jours?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, sur ce, je retourne à mes études.

À plus


	4. IV: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis un petit moment, j'avais mes examens en plus de travailler sur un gros projet perso, mais voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture.

* * *

-Votre majesté, mon peuple est prêt à accepter la signature de votre traiter d'unification, mais seulement si vous consentiriez à nous laisser 20 pourcent de votre territoire et une certaine partie de vos ressources naturelles. Si au contraire vous refusez, mon peuple et moi serions contraint d'entrer en guerre contre vous dans, disons 4 jours?

Ganondorf se retourna, laissant un froid se répandre dans l'immense salle du trône. Au moment de sortir de la pièce, son regard de braise croisa celui de Keilah, qui eut du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux devant lui. Elle se refusait à lui montrer la peur qu'il lui inspirait et tenait à faire face au chef des Gerudos. Alors qu'elle pensait en avoir terminé avec lui puisqu'il avait cessé de la fixé pour se focaliser sur Toren, il déclara d'un ton froid :

-Tiens donc, comme ça les Sheikahs ne sont pas tous en train de s'entretuer au fond de leur sanctuaire? Voilà qui est étonnant.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce accompagné de deux gardes se trouvant près de la porte. Cette déclaration avait révélé une information cruciale à Keilah. Non seulement Ganondorf s'était allié à Bongo Bongo, mais en plus, il l'avait probablement aidé à orchestrer ce à cause de quoi Shade leur avait dit de fuir.

Après plusieurs minutes, Leon se décida enfin à les amener voir le roi qui semblait toujours troublé par les mots du chef gerudo. Le roi d'Hyrule était un grand homme dont il aurait été presque impossible de deviner l'âge si ce n'était de ses cheveux blancs et de sa barbe légèrement broussailleuse de la même couleur. Il était de grande taille et sa carrure assez large témoignait de nombreuses années à combattre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour observer ses invités, on put voir dans ses yeux bleus une grande sagesse ainsi qu'une grande force mentale.

-Eh bien, dit-il, que me vaut l'honneur de voir deux sheikahs en dehors de leurs fonctions? Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'une de mes servantes ainsi que de Toren, l'un de mes mercenaires.

Après cette déclaration, un autre silence semblable à celui provoqué par Ganondorf retomba dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait entendu parler des mercenaires du roi, mais plusieurs pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs. Ils étaient choisis par sa majesté elle-même pour être à son service et seuls les meilleurs pouvaient en faire partie. Ils avaient comme mission de tuer des gens au nom du roi ou encore de faire office de messager dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

Toren n'aimait pas parler de son rôle au sein de la cour royale et prétendait qu'il était un simple garde, ce qui était vrai lorsque ses talents de mercenaire n'étaient pas requis. Mais sa rapidité, son agilité et sa force peu commune, même parmi le peuple de l'ombre, avaient attiré l'attention du roi qui lui avait donné l'un des rôles les plus prestigieux de sa cour.

Tentant de changer de sujet, Toren parla alors de la supposée attaque venant de la part des insurgés sheikah Tendis qu'il parlait, Impa, qui était plus ou moins apparue dans la salle, s'était silencieusement glissée derrière le trône du roi pour écouter à son tour.

Keilah, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une fois de plus l'immense salle du trône aux couleurs blanches et bleues. D'immenses bannières portant le sceau de la famille royale drapaient les murs à intervalle régulier et le sol était couvert d'un tapis bleu royal. Les fenêtres donnant sur le jardin faisaient entrer une douce lumière.

Alors que la jeune sheikah se perdait de plus en plus dans sa contemplation, la voix d'Impa la ramena à la réalité.

-Merci de nous avoir fait part de cette terrible nouvelle. Je vais immédiatement envoyer quelqu'un pour aller chercher le plus de gens possible au village. Nous devons à tout prix éviter un éventuel massacre.

-Et nous, que devons-nous faire? S'enquit Toren

-Vous, déclara le roi, vous participerez à une mission très importante qui, au vue des évènements, se déroulera dans 3 jours. Mais pour l'instant, je veux que vous soyez à votre poste habituel le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Je ne suis pas totalement fière de ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que j'ai décidé de séparer mon idée de base en deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul. J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plus!


	5. V: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Nouveau chapitre de HSHCH qui est étonnamment très long (plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais à la base). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La vie au château était calme et apaisante. En tant que l'une des servantes de la Reine, Keilah n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, si ce n'était que s'occuper de celle-ci avec l'aide de trois autres jeunes femmes.

La Reine Elia n'était pas quelqu'un de très extravagant, préférant les robes simples, mais élégantes aux étoffes complexes portées habituellement par les hauts placés du royaume. Elle avait un visage très doux en forme de cœur, des cheveux blonds qu'elle laissait le plus souvent relâchés dans son dos et des yeux bleus pétillants de vie.

Lorsque Keilah était arrivée au château la première fois à 12 ans, la Reine avait été très gentille avec elle, malgré ses maladresses et ses erreurs. Elle lui avait gentiment replacé le foulard qui servait à cacher ses cheveux et qui faisait partie de l'uniforme de servantes lorsque la jeune sheikah était tombée, un plateau à la main.

Quatre ans plus tard, dans des circonstances totalement différentes, Keilah enfilait la longue tunique blanche des servantes et camouflait ses cheveux d'un foulard bleu poudre dans une pièce adjacente à la chambre de la reine. L'uniforme servait principalement à ce que les serviteurs se fondent le plus possible dans le décor, mais également à pouvoir cacher les Sheikahs parmi les domestiques en camouflant leur couleur de cheveux peu commune. Seuls leurs yeux rouges les trahissaient.

En se rendant à la fontaine pour remplir une cruche d'eau pour la reine, Keilah fonça malencontreusement dans quelqu'un. Elle releva les yeux et aperçu le visage souriant de Leon.

-Oh, bonjour Leon, désolée, je devais être distraite, je ne vous avais même pas remarqué, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Bon matin miss Keilah, répondit l'intéressé en souriant de plus belle, ce n'est rien, je crois avoir été aussi distrait que vous. Je peux vous accompagner?

-N'aviez-vous pas quelque chose à faire? Demanda la fille de l'ombre en pointant le couloir où le garde semblait se diriger.

-Probablement, mais je ne m'en souviens plus, donc autant vous accompagner puisque vous avez l'air d'aller à la fontaine.

Keilah fut sur le point de demander comment il savait cela, avant de se rappeler qu'elle tenait toujours la cruche vide pour la reine dans ses mains. Elle fit alors un mouvement de tête pour accepter sa compagnie et reprit sa route vers les jardins intérieurs.

Le chemin vers la fontaine était relativement court depuis le couloir où se trouvait le duo, mais Keilah ne put s'empêcher de regretter qu'il ne dure plus longtemps. Contrairement aux autres personnes qu'elle avait croisées au palais jusqu'à maintenant, Leon ne mentionnait en aucun cas le conflit qui faisait rage au sein du peuple Sheikah. Il préférait changer les idées de la jeune femme en lui racontant des anecdotes ou des blagues, ce que Keilah appréciait. Elle n'en pouvait plus des gens qui lui demandaient comment elle allait ou ce qu'elle pensait du conflit.

Le jardin intérieur était une petite place couverte d'herbe en plein cœur du château. Des plantes grimpantes garnis de fleurs couvraient les murs de pierres blanches et une magnifique fontaine trônait au centre de la place.

Keilah s'accroupi pour remplir la cruche dans la fontaine tout en continuant d'écouter l'histoire de Leon à propos d'une course entre un goron et un zora. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle entendit un cri furieux provenir de l'entrée du jardin dans son dos.

-LEON! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici avec une servante alors que ça fait une heure que tu dois être à la salle d'arme pour ton entraînement?

-Dé… désolé Maître Toren, bafouilla Leon en regardant ses pieds.

Toren? Depuis quand était-il le supérieur de Leon et comment savait-il qu'il était près des appartements de la reine, totalement à l'opposé des chambres réservées aux gardes. Peu importe, puisque Keilah avait besoin de donner un message à Toren et qu'elle ne faisait pas totalement confiance à Leon pour lui donner. Elle passa donc sa main humide de l'eau de la fontaine sur sa joue pour retirer le maquillage servant à cacher les vagues de son tatouage sheikah avant de se retourner vivement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends Toren? Comment oses-tu réprimander l'un de tes soldats alors que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'accompagner ici pour surveiller les alentours tandis que je remplissais une tâche pour Sa Majesté la Reine. Si des insurgés s'étaient infiltrés dans le palais, je ne voulais pas que ceux-ci m'attaque alors que j'étais vulnérable sachant que les servantes ne peuvent transporter d'armes.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle en profita pour pousser légèrement Toren au niveau du torse. La jeune femme en profita pour glisser le message qu'elle avait rédiger ce matin dans une fente de l'armure de son ami.

Ce fut au tour de Toren de baisser les yeux vers ses bottes et de virer à l'écarlate à cause de la honte. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Keilah le réprimandait puisqu'elle savait exactement où frapper pour lui faire regretter ses actions. Il tourna alors les talons et reparti dans les couloirs du palais.

-Mer… merci, dit soudainement Leon à côté de Keilah, Je ne sais jamais comment réagir lorsque mes supérieurs me réprimandent donc vous m'avez sorti d'un sacrez pétrin miss Keilah.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit la jeune femme, par contre, je dois retourner auprès de la reine, je dois être parti depuis assez longtemps.

Keilah prit alors la cruche et se dépêcha d'aller à la chambre de la reine. En chemin, elle croisa Loril, un sheikah ayant décidé de rester à plein au château d'Hyrule et d'accomplir à plein temps son rôle de garde. Il tendit sans un mot une enveloppe à la servante et reparti d'où il était venu. Intriguée, Keilah ouvrit la lettre et reconnu l'écriture carrée d'Impa.

Vous êtes demandée le plus tôt possible dans la pièce jouxtant la salle d'arme. Il vous est demandé de venir en tenu de votre tribu. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la reine, elle a déjà été prévenu de votre absence.

Intriguée par cette demande, Keilah se dépêcha d'aller poser la cruche d'eau sur la coiffeuse dans la chambre de la reine, s'excusa et fila vers la salle d'arme. Tout en courant, elle tira d'un coup sec sur sa tunique pour la déchirer, révélant les habits traditionnels sheikahs qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle retira également le foulard autours de ses cheveux, les faisant voler derrière elle alors qu'elle continuait sa course.

Arrivée à la salle en question, Keilah entra et s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait que Toren et Impa d'assis à la table qui trônait au centre. Elle décida donc d'en faire de même tandis qu'Impa prenait la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là tous les deux, je peux commencer. Hier soir, le Roi a mentionné une mission importante qui devait avoir lieu dans 2 jours et que vous étiez impliqués. Il s'agit du transfert du couple royal vers le ranch Lon Lon durant la nuit.

-Le ranch Lon Lon, interrompit Toren, n'est-ce pas la ferme dirigée par Talon?

-En effet, mais elle a été transformée en base fortifiée le temps du conflit qui va visiblement avoir lieu. Bref, durant ce transfert, vous aurez à assurer la protection du Ro et de la Reine en compagnie d'alliés Gorons et de soldats. Nous pensons qu'une attaque d'insurgés serra tentée durant le trajet, nous voulons donc éviter les risques. Je vous ai demandé d'apporter vos tenus sheikah afin de vous en donner de nouvelles pour éviter que des ennemis ne se fassent passer pour l'un d'entre nous.

Sur ces mots, Impa tandis à chacun d'eux une tenus semblable à celle qu'ils portaient, mais aux couleurs violettes et noirs. Le symbole de la famille royale était brodé sur l'une des manches.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, à la prochaine.


	6. VI: Shade

Bonjour à tous!

Un nouveau chapitre de HSHCH qui est sur Shade cette fois-ci puisque ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'odeur du sang. Les cris persistants dans le temple. Les traces rouges qui refusaient de disparaitre de sur ses mains.

Assied dans un coin de l'une des salles du temple de l'ombre et surveillait l'homme qui gémissait sur une croix en bois en plein milieu de la salle.

-Aidez-moi, supplia l'homme en tentant de se débattre ce qui n'amena qu'une salve de cris supplémentaire à ceux déjà présent dans le temple.

-Navré… murmura Shade en baissant le regard à cause de la honte.

L'homme en question était un loyaliste capturé et torturé pour «montrer ce qu'il serait advenu de tous les sheikahs». Cette méthode dégoutait Shade et l'avait fait vomir plusieurs fois les premières fois. Depuis, il ne faisait que baisser les yeux chaque fois qu'il arrachait un ongle ou qu'il n'enfonçait un tisonnier brûlant dans la peau.

Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à s'enfuir, mais les entrées du village étaient toutes gardées et son existence avait été cachée aux yeux de la famille royale, il n'aurait donc eu aucune protection de sa part et le roi l'aurait sans doute pris pour un espion de toute manière.

Le rôle du jeune homme était de torturer les loyalistes capturés tout en faisant attention de les maintenir en vie. Bongo Bongo tenait à ce que les victimes soient un jour révélées au Roi d'Hyrule, lui montrant alors l'horreur de ses décisions.

Une insurgée dont Shade ignorait le nom entra soudainement dans la pièce, un fouet à la main. Elle le regarda avec dégoût avant de se diriger vers l'homme attaché. D'un simple mouvement de poignet, elle fit claquer son arme, ce qui traça une ligne sanglante sur le torse nu de l'homme et le fit de nouveau hurler de douleur.

Shade frémit au son sec accompagné de cris. Même si cet homme ne pensait pas comme lui, il ne méritait pas un tel sort, personne ne le méritait. Le jeune sheikah avait simplement souhaité s'affiché comme il le souhaitait en revêtant les habits des insurgés, il n'avait pas voulu que des gens ne souffrent par sa faute.

L'insurgée qui avait fouetté l'homme se retourna alors vers Shade. Certes il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il se souvenait l'avoir souvent vu aux côtés de Bongo Bong, probablement l'un de ses bras droits.

-Shade, déclara alors la femme, Bongo Bongo souhaite vous voir dans ses appartements privés.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda l'intéressé sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux, ce qui était un total manque de respect vu le rang de celle qui l'interpellait.

Si elle l'avait voulu, la femme aurait bien pu décider de le tuer sur le champ pour son audace, cependant, elle semblait avoir des ordres qui l'empêchaient de punir l'insolence de Shade.

\- Bongo Bongo a une mission à vous confier, une mission qui concerne vos amis qui se sont échappés.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je sais qu'il est très court, mais c'était le but du chapitre et aussi je risque de glisser des petites séquences comme ça concernant le développement de Shade puisqu'il devait, à la base, lui aussi être un personnage principal.


	7. VII: Toren

Bonjour à tous,

voici le nouveau chapitre de HSHCH qui est en retard d'une semaine part rapport à ce qui était prévu dans ma tête (désolée, j'ai pas vu le temps passer et il est minuit chez moi à l'heure où je vous poste...)

Bref... Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation flottait dans l'air. Le soir du transfert du Roi et de la Reine était enfin arrivé et le groupe chargé de l'opération était regroupé dans la salle où Impa avait convié Keilah et Toren la première fois.

En plus de ces trois-là, une dizaine de soldat se promenait dans la pièce dépouillée de sa table et de ses chaises. Toren avait revêtit la tenue qu'Impa lui avait remis lors de leur réunion et observait ce qu'il se passait autours de lui depuis un coin de la pièce.

À un moment, quelque chose, peut-être un mouvement ou un son, capta son attention à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête et vit Keilah, se démenant avec l'un des bandages noirs qui entourait l'entièreté de ses avant-bras. Le jeune homme vit également Leon s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre le poignet pour l'aider.

À la vue de ce contact, Toren frissonna et se dirigea vers le duo en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Leon, qui lui faisait dos, sursauta lorsque le nouvel arrivant pris la parole :

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisses être en mesure de faire cela, il faut les attacher selon certaines techniques sheikahs.

Vue l'expression de Leon, celui-ci ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec un mercenaire du Roi et décida de s'éloigner.

-J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser moi-même, dit doucement Keilah tandis que Toren lui prenait doucement le poignet pour faire la complexe série de nœuds.

-Je sais, sourit Toren les yeux toujours baissés, mais je voulais te parler du message glissé dans mon armure. Très astucieuse ta méthode pour me le transmettre d'ailleurs, j'ai réellement cru que tu m'en voulais.

Le message en question parlait des inquiétudes de Keilah concernant Shade. Elle savait qu'il était très influençable et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien? Demanda Keilah en prenant les mains de son aîné, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

Ce geste fit alors rougir Toren qui ne put s'empêcher de balbutier une phrase de réconfort.

-Bie… Bien sûr! Il t'a souvent entendu parler de la famille royale, il saura que tu disais la vérité à propos du Roi d'Hyrule et que Bongo Bongo a tort.

Un sifflement retenti alors à l'avant de la salle, signale que tout le monde devait se mettre en rang. Juste avant d'aller à sa place, Keilah sauta au cou de Toren et l'embrassa sur la joue en signe de réconfort avant de murmurer :

-Surtout ne meurt pas

Lorsque tout le monde fut en ligne, Impa s'adressa à l'ensemble du groupe :

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dans quelques minutes nous allons lancer l'opération de transfert. Juste avant, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé pourquoi il n'y avait que deux sheikahs en dehors de moi pour cette opération. Simplement parce que tous les autres sont déjà partis pour le Ranch Lon Lon et que je jugeais que ces deux-là feraient parfaitement l'affaire pour accomplir cette tâche. Vous connaissez probablement tous la magie offensive de Toren. Eh bien laissez-moi vous présenter Keilah, l'une des plus fortes de son âge en magie défensives. Elle travaille souvent avec Toren, ce qui fait d'eux un magnifique duo. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à votre poste avant que je vous botte les fesses!

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, colorant le ciel d'une teinte rouge sang, tandis que Toren et le reste du groupe attendais le signal des cochés en avant d'eux pour lancer l'opération. Assise sur le cheval à côté de celui du mercenaire, Keilah observait l'horizon les sourcils froncés, sa tresse de cheveux argentés flottant légèrement derrière elle.

Au moment où le soleil disparu derrière l'horizon, Les cochés qui conduisaient la calèche dans laquelle se trouvaient le Roi et la Reine. Le convoi s'engagea alors sur la route qui menait au Ranch. Le trajet prenait environ trois heures et le risque de se faire attaquer par l'un des groupes contre l'unification étaient grandes.

Toren fut surpris lorsque de grosses pierres à l'entrée de la citadelle se mirent à rouler autours d'eux, formant une barrière supplémentaire autours du groupe. Il s'agissait de gorons demandés en renfort pour les aider.

La première moitié du trajet se déroula sans problème, les seules choses étant venu gêner le parcours étant des monstres présents de base dans la plaine d'Hyrule.

Au milieu du parcours, des silhouettes apparurent à l'horizon. Toren les identifia comme étant une douzaine d'hommes à cheval. Ceux-ci venaient de la direction du village Cocorico, laissant supposé qu'il s'agissait d'insurgés sheikahs.

Cette hypothèse ce confirma lorsque le groupe s'approcha du cortège. Les hommes en questions se trouvaient à quelques centaines de mètres seulement du goron le plus proche, laissant voir leurs tuniques rouges et noires.

Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir agresser le groupe durant les premières 10 minutes où ils étaient là, rendant leur présence encore plus étouffante. À un moment donné, une lueur rouge-orange apparu sur l'un des chevaux, signe qu'une torche avait été allumée. Toren compris alors ce que les Insurgés comptaient faire au moment où Keilah criait son nom.

-Toren, attrape!

La jeune femme lui avait jeté les rennes de son cheval et avait sauté sur le toit de la calèche devant eux. Au moment où elle se relevait avec agilité malgré la vitesse, elle projetait ses mains en avant, formant une sorte de bulle lumineuse violette autours de la calèche.

À ce moment, trois flèches enflammées vinrent rebondirent sur la bulle et allèrent se planter dans l'herbe. Regardant dans la direction d'où provenait les flèches, Toren ne put apercevoir qu'une silhouette rouge et noir tenant un arc long. Shade! Lui seul était en mesure de tirer avec ce genre d'arme à cheval.

Alors que l'insurgé en question s'apprêtait à retirer, cette fois en voulant visiblement tirer les gardes, Toren sorti deux kunais de leurs étuis et mis un sort de rappel et un pour les envoyer plus loin avant de les envoyer en direction de Shade.

L'un deux passa à côté à cause de la vitesse et se planta dans le torse de l'un de ses compatriotes. L'autre frôla la joue de Shade, éclaboussant son visage de sang. Celui-ci ne parût pas s'en préoccuper, et ré-encocha deux flèches sur son arc. Toren se coucha le plus possible sur sa monture, mais la flèche passa un mètre au-dessus de sa tête. L'autre ricocha sur le plastron d'un des gardes.

À un moment, comme si les Insurgés avaient entendu un appel inintelligible, le groupe se retourna et disparu derrière l'horizon. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans problème et Keilah retourna sur son cheval après avoir cessé son sort de protection.

* * *

Arrivé au Ranch, ou plutôt à la forteresse Lon Lon, le groupe pût admirer ce qu'était advenu de cette petite ferme entourée de montagne. L'entrée, d'habitude ouverte à tous, avait été bloquée à l'aide d'une lourde porte ne s'ouvrant qu'à l'aide de 6 gardes. Les montagnes entourant le Ranch étaient bordées de gardes faisant des rondes et plusieurs archers se tenaient prêts à tirer.

L'intérieur était tout aussi impressionnant. Des centaines de gardes ce promenait un peu partout ainsi que plusieurs membres de différentes races. L'espace où se promenaient habituellement les chevaux était couvert de tentes de toutes tailles où de bâtiments construits à la vas-vite pour accueillir les gens ou permettre des réunions.

Lorsqu'Ima descendit de la calèche où elle se trouvait en compagnie du Roi et de la Reine, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'un des hauts gradés de la garde. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant qu'Impa ne commence visiblement à s'énerver. Toren et Keilah qui se trouvaient tout près, purent entendre leur conversation :

-Comment ça ils ne sont pas venus?!

-Navrés Dame Impa, nous étions au courant de la venus du groupe sheikah, mais ceux-ci ne sont jamais arrivés, nous croyions, qu'ils ont été capturés ou tués par les insurgés avant votre arrivée.

* * *

Petite précision: Le fait que Shade puisse tirer à l'arc ;a cheval alors qu'il s'agit d'un arc long vient de Donjon & Dragon. Normalement, le livre précise qu'on ne peut pas faire ça à moins d'avoir un arc court. Je sais que Link le fait dans TP, mais la Master Sword est également considérée comme une épée bâtarde et qu'il faut une formation spéciale pour l'utiliser à une main, du coup, OSEF.

Voilà, à la prochaine


	8. VIII: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre 8 de HSHCH qui est arrivé plus vite que je ne le croyais. Je pensais que la récente convention à laquelle je viens d'assister m'aurais achevée plus que ça, mais finalement, j'ai été en mesure d'écrire la suite.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'avait eu lieu le transfert vers le Ranch Lon Lon. Keilah et Toren n'étaient pas ressortis de là et avaient tous les deux repris le rôle qu'ils avaient normalement au château.

Keilah ne supportait pas cet enfermement et commençait à envier les gardes qui partaient au combat. Certes, elle adorait son rôle de servante avec Sa majesté la Reine Elia, mais le peu d'action dans son rôle l'empêchait de libérer son trop plein d'énergie.

La Reine le comprenait parfaitement et acceptait, à l'occasion, que sa servante sorte de la tente où elle logeait pour aller se battre un peu (s'était mieux ça que de se défouler sur la vaisselle.) Dans ces moments-là, Keilah sortait en trombe de la tente en remerciant la reine.

En général, Keilah arrivait à battre facilement les gardes d'Hyrule, même sans utiliser la magie. L'arène de combat était un simple cercle en terre dans un coin du Ranch, mais ç suffisait pour stimuler les combattants. Surtout avec les cris de la foule qui s'amassait rapidement autours d'eux.

La première fois que Keilah avait combattue dans cette arène, les gardes s'étaient moqués d'elle. La reine lui avait donné son accord après deux semaines au Ranch et la sheikah était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer sa tenue de servante. Du coup, ses cheveux argentés et son tatouage n'étaient pas visibles.

En arrivant près du cercle, elle avait entendus des cris, les soldats acclamaient le vainqueur actuel, un homme musclé mesurant probablement 1m90 arborant fièrement une énorme cicatrice sur son torse dénudé. Après avoir mis sa victime à terre, il s'exclama :

-Qui est l'suivant!

Keilah joua des coudes pour entrer dans le cercle. Au moment où elle y mit les pieds, la foule de garde s'esclaffa, la prenant pour une simple servante. Le colosse était également plié en deux. Le seul à ne pas rire était Toren, qui assistait au spectacle depuis l'autre extrémité. Il sourit timidement à Keilah avant de se faire cacher par le combattant de celle-ci.

-R'tourne auprès d' la Reine fillette, dit-il, t'es pas d' taille face à moé.

-Tu en es sûr?

À ces mots, Keilah retira le foulard qui couvrait sa tête. Une cascade de cheveux argentés coula sur son dos et elle s'élança vers son adversaire. Profitant de son incompréhension, elle put lui assener plusieurs coups de poing avant de s'éloigner. Le colosse réagit alors et tenta d'écraser son adversaire avec sa main. Malheureusement pour lui, Keilah était rapide et esquiva facilement l'attaque avant de le contourner pour le frapper à la nuque. Son adversaire grogna et se retourna en balançant son bras comme un bat de baseball. La jeune femme reçu le coup en plein ventre, mais elle se releva et fonça de nouveau vers le colosse. Celui-ci avait pensé que cette seule attaque avait mise à terre la servante et levait les bras en l'air pour recevoir les acclamations de la foule. Tout ce qu'il reçut, ce fut un coup de poing sous le nez qui le mit à terre.

Ce fut ainsi que s'acheva le premier combat de Keilah contre un membre de la garde royale. Par la suite, personne n'osa se moquer d'elle à nouveau et son seul véritable défi restait Toren qui gardait sa fâcheuse manie de garder ses armes sur lui pour les utiliser en combat.

Maintenant, alors que Keilah était occupée à coiffer les cheveux de la reine pour la nuit, la tête d'Impa apparu à l'entrée de la tente.

-Excusez-moi Votre Majestée, puis-je vous emprunter Keilah pour quelques instants?

-Mais bien sûr Dame Impa.

Intriguée, Keilah donna la brosse à cheveux qu'elle tenait à la servante près d'elle et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'air frais du soir lui caressa le visage tandis qu'elle put observer le soleil se coucher. Impa et elle restèrent silencieuses un moment avant que l'ancienne chef des sheikahs prenne la parole.

-Bien, je ne t'ai pas conviée pour observer les couchés de soleil. J'aurais plutôt une mission importante à te confier. Je voudrais que tu participes à la danse des mers pour le peuple Zora.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plus, certes c'était plus court que ce que j'aurais voulu, mais les scènes de combats ne sont pas vraiment mon fort :S

Je tiens à préciser que je risque de bientôt faire une refonte du premier chapitre puisque celui-ci ne me plaît pas du tout.

Sur ce, à la prochaine


	9. Annonce

Bonjour à tous! Je sais que je poste deux fois en deux jours, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre. Comme je l'avais annoncé à la fin du chapitre 8, j'ai décidé de refaire le premier chapitre de HSHCH. Celui-ci ne me plaisait pas du tout, l'histoire allait trop rapidement et mes personnages y étaient peu (voir pas) développés.

Je vous invite donc à aller relire le chapitre 1 de HSHCH qui, maintenant, me plaît beaucoup plus et j'espère qu'il vous plaira également.

Voilà pour la petite annonce et, probablement, à la semaine prochaine.


	10. IX: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis un long moment, mais j'avais des trucs personnels, notamment le mariage de ma soeur, le début des cours ou encore le début de l'un de mes cosplay. Mais j'ai quand-même eu le temps de compléter ce chapitrer durant un cours de français où j'avais emporter mon ordi.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

-La danse des mers ?

Keilah n'avait jamais vu cet évènement ni même entendu parler de celui-ci. Les rares livres en zoran qu'elle possédait traitait un peu de danse et de culture, mais ce nom ne lui disait rien.

-Il est normal que tu ne saches pas de quoi il s'agit, dit Impa sur le même ton calme que d'habitude, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, c'était il y a 200 ans environ. Il s'agit d'une danse pour permettre au roi zora de se choisir une compagne. Les autres peuples en profitent alors pour souhaiter une longue vie au couple royal en effectuant une danse traditionnelle venant de chez eux.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi. J'ai été élevée en tant que combattante et servante, pas en tant qu'artiste. Je ne connais aucune danse sheikah.

-Effectivement, je ne t'aurais pas sollicité en temps normal, mais vu les circonstances, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te demander de participer à cet évènement. Je l'aurais bien fait, mais les zoras exigent que les danseuses soient âgées de 15 à 25 ans, l'âge des jeunes femmes éligibles à devenir la compagne du Roi. Je t'attends donc demain matin au lever du soleil pour te montrer la chorégraphie que tu devras reproduire dans 1 semaine.

Sur ces mots, Impa tourna les talons et reparti voir des gardes qui s'entrainaient tandis que Keilah retournait dans la tente de la Reine pour terminer la soirée, la tête remplie de questions et d'inquiétudes.

Allait-elle réussir à apprendre cette chorégraphie en une semaine? Et surtout, arriverait-elle à danser suffisamment bien pour ne pas faire honte à tout son peuple ainsi qu'au Roi Zora? Keilah avait déjà vu les danseurs et les danseuses Sheikah, et elle n'avait jamais vu de manière aussi gracieuse de se battre. Car oui, la danse de son peuple alliait danse et combat, ce qui rendait la chose particulièrement hypnotisante.

Le lendemain, l'apprentissage de la chorégraphie commençait. Une fine rosée recouvrait le sol et le ciel était teinté d'orange. Impa montrait les différents pas à Keilah sous le regard curieux de Leon qui avait grandi sans jamais avoir vu de danse sheikah.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'un petit problème. Keilah avait l'impression d'avoir deux pieds gauches. En règle générale, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à bouger avec fluidité, mais là elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle ne cessait de tomber et de s'emmêler les pieds. Si bien qu'Impa devait à chaque fois attendre patiemment attendre que la jeune femme se relève et époussète ses vêtements avant de recommencer le massacre.

Au bout de deux heures à tomber sans avoir pu retenir ne serait-ce que les bases de la danse, Keilah demanda une pause à son instructrice. Celle-ci accepta, voyant bien que continuer ne servirait pas à grand-chose pour le moment. Leon décida alors de s'approcher de la jeune femme en lui tendant sa flasque remplit d'eau tendit qu'elle se frottait un bras couvert d'ecchymoses.

-Ça va? Demanda Leon un peu inquiet, c'est la première fois que je te vois avoir autant de difficulté avec quelque chose. Même avec les gros types de l'armée tu n'as pas autant de problème.

-J'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'arrive! S'écria Keilah au bord du désespoir, ce ne sont que des techniques de combat chorégraphié, je devrais y arriver. Sauf qu'on dirait que le trac m'empêche de réfléchir et de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Tu te rends compte que je vais représenter un peuple au complet?

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile qui soit. Tu pourrais te dire que tu fais cette danse pour moi? Ou alors pour ton petit ami Leon, ou encore pour le garçon dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler. Shade, c'est ça?

Keilah allait répliquer que Toren n'était pas son petit ami, mais Impa intervint en lui disant que l'entraînement reprenait. Elle recommença doucement en montrant les pas les plus faciles et Keilah réussi. Même si Leon pouvait dire des trucs totalement stupides par moment, son astuce l'avait rassurée et elle imaginait qu'elle essayait de danser devant Toren et Shade tandis que ceux-ci riaient de ses maladresses et restaient bouche bée devant son talent.

Vers la fin de la journée, Keilah pouvait faire la chorégraphie au complet sans se tromper lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'Impa et la moitié quand elle était seule. Elle était confiante pour la Danse des Mers dans une semaine, même s'il restait encore à s'entraîner en tenant des rubans, éléments clés des danses sheikahs.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine!


	11. X: Toren

Bonjour à tous!

Oui je sais, ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que j'ai pas posté, les études n'aiment visiblement pas que j'écrive pour mon plaisir. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long (je trouve).

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le Domaine Zora était magnifiquement décoré. Une sorte de scène flottante avait été installée au centre du bassin d'eau sur lequel flottaient des fleurs et des bougies. Des guirlandes turquoise et bleues clair s'entremêlaient pour former des imitations d'algues accrochées aux murs en pierre.

Toren observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux depuis un coin de la pièce. Chaque personne présente portait des habits de cérémonie de son peuple. Des couleurs chaudes pour les Gorons, du turquoise, blanc et bleu pour les Zoras, du doré et de l'orange pour les rares Gerudos présentes, du vert pour les Kokiris, du blanc et du bleu royal pour les Hyliens et enfin, du violet, du bleu nuit et de l'argent pour les 3 Sheikahs présents.

Les vêtements de Toren le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient beaucoup plus amples que sa tenue de combat habituelle. Il portait de lourdes bottes bleues, un pantalon légèrement bouffant noir, une tunique violette brodée d'argent découpé en plusieurs pans dans le bas et une écharpe argent comportant des motifs violets et bleu nuit. Le tout faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds qu'il négligeait depuis un petit moment et le rouge de ses yeux. Il se doutait que tout cela avait été conçu pour faire ressortir ces caractéristiques, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû porter ces habits.

Lorsque le Roi lui avait demandé de venir jeter un œil sur la Fête des Mers, Toren croyait qu'il irait caché sous les traits d'un Hylien ordinaire. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était de coutume que personne ne cache son identité durant cette fête, sous peine de donner une mauvaise image de son peuple, et celle des sheikahs était déjà bien entachée.

À un moment de la soirée, alors que la plupart des prétendantes étaient allées se présenter au roi, l'éclairage de la salle se mit à diminuer. La seule source de lumière restante provenait du fond du bassin, d'où provenait une faible lumière dorée suffisamment puissante pour qu'on puisse voir les six silhouettes féminines présentes sur scène

Soudain, une lyre, une flûte et des tambours se firent entendre, formant une magnifique musique digne des plus grands artistes zoras. Elle était douce, mais avait tout de même un léger air rythmé.

Les silhouettes se mirent alors en mouvement au son de la musique. Elles effectuaient toutes la même chorégraphie, semblable aux mouvements de l'eau. À un certain moment, cinq des six personnes se figèrent tandis que la dernière s'avançait au centre de la scène en l'éclairant complètement.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune Zora à la peau bleue-mauve. Elle continuait la danse qu'elle avait commencé avec les autres jeunes filles alors que ses vêtements rappelaient les vagues s'écrasant sur le rivage. Ses mouvements étaient aussi fluides que l'eau en mouvement et la danseuse semblait être connu parmi les zoras puisque plusieurs d'entre eux criaient son nom

Après quelques minutes la musique changeât doucement. Les instruments entendus furent remplacés par un ocarina, une guitare et un violoncelle alors qu'une Hylienne aux cheveux blonds s'avançait. Elle commençait alors une de ces danses enjouées dont seul les hyliens avaient le secret. Elle tourbillonnait sur la scène et semblait s'amusé comme une folle.

La musique se transformât encore une fois, devenant un mélange de plusieurs tambours et voix graves. La Goron apparût, commençant alors une danse lente et près du sol. Même si les gorons n'étaient pas reconnus pour leurs danses, ils arrivaient à faire de très belles choses comme ce qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Toren.

Vint ensuite le tour de la gerudo. Elle bougeait à un rythme effréné au son des guitares, des tambours et de la trompette présents. Ses mouvements rappelaient le vent faisant voler le sable du désert ou encore les flammes visibles le soir près des camps des guerrières

La musique d'après était beaucoup plus calme en comparaisons. La flûte, le marimba et le violon formaient un air doux sur lequel virevoltait la minuscule kokiri. Elle ressemblait à une fée dans ses vêtements verts et sa danse toute en cercle ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression.

Et enfin, la dernière silhouette se mit en mouvement au son d'une lyre, instrument caractéristique des sheikahs. Un violon et une guitare vinrent se joindre au premier instrument et Toren retint son souffle en reconnaissant Keilah. Ses cheveux coulaient en cascades sur ses épaules contrairement à d'habitude et son haut s'apparentait à une sorte de tunique violette brodée d'argent coupée sur le devant et au niveau des manches pour laisser ses bras bouger. Elle avait une jupe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et des bottes montantes noires à motifs argent. Des rubans bleus étaient attachés à ses poignets et dans ses cheveux.

La danse de Keilah était presque plus belle qu'elle encore. Elle ne touchait presque jamais le sol, bondissant et tourbillonnant pour esquiver des ennemis invisibles de manière gracieuse. Les autres personnes présentes ne voyaient qu'une jolie chorégraphie, mais Toren voyait les anciennes techniques de combat presque oubliées dans cette danse.

Keilah recula alors de quelques pas, se replongeant dans l'ombre, et recommença à suivre le rythme des autres jeunes filles au son de la musique zora qui venait de recommencer. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Toren se joignit à la foule qui applaudit et sortit de son recoin sombre pendant que les zoras présent dans le bassin apportaient une passerelle pour permettre aux danseuses de rejoindre le reste des invités tandis que les lumières étaient rallumées.

Au moment de posé un pied sur la terre ferme, Keilah fini par apercevoir Toren qui applaudissait toujours en la regardant. Elle commença à courir et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tu es venu! J'espère que je n'étais pas trop ridicule.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu manqué une occasion de te voir te ridiculiser, dit Toren en essayant de respirer tellement Keilah serait fort.

La jeune femme le lâcha et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Aïe! Je rigolais, tu étais superbe, comme toujours. On a vu que toi.

Keilah rougie, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à de tel propos de la part de Toren. Ils discutèrent durant quelques minutes, étant parfois interrompus par des personnes venant féliciter la jeune sheikah pour sa perfomance.

À un moment, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Les deux sheikahs se mirent en position de combat, sur leur garde. Le silence revint durant quelques minutes, puis une explosion se fit entendre, suivi de plusieurs autres. Le plafond du domaine se mit alors à tremble et des morceaux de pierres tombèrent de celui-ci.

Les gens commencèrent alors à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. Toren sortit alors un kunai d'un pan de sa tunique et prit Keilah par le poignet avant de commencer à courir vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le roi? Cria Keilah par-dessus le vacarme.

-D'autres personnes s'en occupent, le plus important est de sortir d'ici.

Le duo essayait tant bien que mal de passer au travers de la foule en panique et fini par attendre un tunnel à l'écart de la caverne principale. Entre-temps, les explosions avaient cessé et des silhouettes en rouge et noir étaient apparus un peu partout.

Alors que Toren et Keilah reprenaient leur souffle, ils entendirent un bruit de d'acier frotté contre du métal. Ils se redressèrent et aperçurent Shade tenant un couteau sanglant à la main.

-Bonsoir, mes chers amis.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu

À la prochaine.


	12. XI: Shade

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre 11 de HSHCH que j'ai réussi à écrire assez rapidement et que je poste tout de suite tellement je suis excitée. Pourquoi ce chapitre est-il si important pour moi? Car il a fait en sorte que la fanfic dépasse les 10 000 mots, ce qui est énorme pour moi! Je suis vraiment fière de m'être rendu jusqu'ici et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là.

Bon, fini le bla bla, bonne lecture!

* * *

L'odeur du sang. Les cris persistants dans le temple. Les traces rouges qui refusaient de disparaître. Shade avait connu cela en tant que bourreau, et il les avait également apprivoisés en tant que supplicié.

Sa performance lors du transfert du couple royale ainsi que son comportement général n'avaient pas plu à Bongo Bongo. Le jeune homme était trop doux, pas assez agressif et surtout, il s'éclipsait durant des heures pour aller on ne sait où.

Le chef des insurgés avait donc décidé que Shade devait s'endurcir par la douleur. Il avait pris la place d'un loyaliste mort et s'était fait frapper encore et encore, tandis qu'on lui répétait que c'était la faute de ses amis s'il était à cet endroit.

Ses amis, qui ne lui avaient pas fait confiance avant le début de cette guerre, qui l'avaient abandonné pour aller rejoindre Impa et le reste des fidèles à la couronne. Et surtout, ses amis qui avaient refusé de l'aider durant toutes ces années pour vivre comme un vrai sheikah au lieu de devoir rester au village.

Shade subissait donc une sorte de lavage de cerveau au travers de tous ces coups. Il avait appris à détester Keilah et Toren et était convaincu qu'ils avaient fait le mauvais choix. Et cette idée c'était confirmée durant l'attaque contre le Domaine Zora.

Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de cette opération, il avait tout de suite embarqué, se doutant que ceux qu'il avait aimés y seraient. Et ses suppositions s'étaient confirmé, et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait encore plus dégouté.

Shade y avait vu ses amis heureux, et visiblement, amoureux. Il avait assisté à la prestation de Keilah et avait vu comment Toren la regardait. Et cette façon de l'observer le dégoutait. Il n'aurait pas dû la regarder de la sorte, il n'avait pas le droit.

Il n'avait pas non plus le droit de la prendre dans ses bras de la sorte, de la toucher ainsi. Ni elle, ni personne. Shade était dégouté, ses amis l'avait oublié, remplacé. Ils étaient très heureux sans lui, peut-être même plus.

Il avait donc donné le signal pour lancer les explosions et avait commencé à courir. Il avait étudié les cartes du Domaine avant l'opération, et avait suivi le couple pour les bloquer dans un tunnel, tout en blessant au passage un zora qui le gênait à l'aide de son couteau.

Shade se tenait à présent devant ceux qui étaient autrefois ses meilleurs amis. Ses vêtements rouge et noir parfaitement taillé, son couteau sanglant à la main et une légère lueur de folie dans le regard.

-Bonsoir, mes chers amis

À ces mots, le duo le remarqua enfin, comme s'il avait été invisible jusqu'à présent. Comme d'habitude quoi! On voyait le grandiose Toren avec sa force et son adresse, et la belle Keilah avec sa douceur et sa ténacité. Alors que derrière, se trouvait le fétiche et faible Shade, incapable de se défendre.

-Shade, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je répare les injustices que VOUS avez créé!

-Réparer des injustices? Shade, ce que tu fais en ce moment, on appelle ça des meurtres! Arrête ça et viens avec nous.

La voix de Toren semblait… suppliante. En voyant cela, Shade éclata de rire et frotta à nouveau son couteau contre la paroi du tunnel, y laissant une traînée rougeâtre.

-Bien sûr, écoutons Keilah et Toren, les parfaits petits élèves et décrédibilisons le faible Shade! Pourquoi l'écouter après tout? Vous ne voyez pas que les sheikahs courent à leur perte en suivant le roi? Nous avons beaucoup plus de chance de réussir en suivant Bongo Bongo! Il ne veut que notre bien et nous redonnera notre gloire d'antan, lorsque nous n'avions pas à servir le roi!

Le duo face à Shade était muet. Derrière eux, les cris et les explosions continuaient de retentir. À un moment, Keilah murmura :

-Nous avons été créé pour servir, que ce soit les rois ou les dieux

-Alors mieux vaut régner en enfer, que servir au paradis.

Une larme roula alors sur la joue de Keilah. Elle leva sa main droite, la paume vers Shade en disant :

-Je suis désolée…

Puis, un éclair violet, et le noir qui s'abattait sur le jeune insurgé.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, sur ce je vous dis, à la prochaine.


	13. XII: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Après un long moment, voici un nouveau chapitre de HSHCH

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je dois apprendre à trouver le temps d'écrire malgré mes études

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait de manière plus ou moins flou pour Keilah. Les mêmes tâches se répétaient inlassablement, donnant aux jours qui se succédaient une roue sans fin où la jeune sheikah se plongeait dans ses pensées tout en s'occupant de la reine.

Toren et Leon étaient souvent absents, devant aller au front ou faire partie de missions dangereuses dont Keilah n'était pas au courent. Leur absence l'affectait, la plongeant dans un brouillard seulement interrompu par les combats qu'elle gagnait.

Une chose revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Keilah, la torturant à chaque fois. Shade. La vision qu'elle avait eue de lui lors de la danse des mers l'avait profondément touché. Ce garçon à moitié fou portant une arme poissée de sang n'était pas le Shade qu'elle connaissait et elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'il devienne ainsi.

La jeune sheikah avait insisté auprès d'Impa pour retourner au village Cocorico pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais celle-ci avait refusé, mentionnant que les insurgés étaient trop puissants pour le moment. Keilah restait donc au Ranch Lon Lon, emprisonnée dans ses pensées.

Un souvenir revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Keilah. L'une des nombreuses cérémonies qu'elle avait accomplies avec Shade, étant donné qu'ils étaient nés la même année. Elle avait passé toutes les étapes importantes de sa vie avec lui à ses côtés, alors que le jeune homme avait dû passé par-dessus une épreuve en étant seul.

Sa seconde cérémonie du nom. À ce moment, Keilah, âgée de 9 ans, s'était retrouvée dans la foule, répétant le prénom de Shade alors que celui-ci venait d'annoncer son identité en tant qu'homme.

Mais ce n'était pas ce moment important dans la vie de son ami qui la titillait. C'était un détail, lorsqu'elle et Shade avait rencontré Toren à 11 ans, lors de leur liaison pour l'entraînement.

* * *

Flashback

Keilah courait dans les ruelles de Cocorico, Shade la suivant de près. Les deux étaient en tenu de cérémonie, mais les rubans tressés dans les cheveux de la jeune fille virevoltaient derrière elle, s'étant détachés durant sa course.

-Keilah, ralenti, tu vas encore détacher tes cheveux, déclara Shade tout essoufflé.

-Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va encore être en retard!

-Laisse-moi au moins le temps de replacer tes rubans, dit le garçon en commençant à manipuler les mèches de cheveux avec rapidité.

Pendant qu'il effectuait sa tâche, Keilah ne cessait de sauter sur place, toute excitée. Cela n'aidait pas vraiment Shade, mais il finit par replacer les tresses de son amie après un moment avant qu'elle ne se remette à courir.

Arrivé sur la place du village, les deux sheikahs allèrent se placer sur la petite estrade au centre de l'endroit remplit de gens. D'autres jeunes attendaient patiemment que la cérémonie commence, se demandant qui allait être celui ou celle qui l'entraînerait.

Les sheikahs avaient une vision assez particulière de l'entraînement. Durant leur jeunesse, ils suivaient tous les mêmes techniques. Puis, vers l'âge de 10 ans, ils choisissaient s'ils voulaient donner les leçons à 14 ans, ou s'ils préféraient recevoir des conseils d'un aîné avec un autre jeune de leur âge.

Impa monta sur l'estrade, demandant le silence. La foule se tut rapidement face à la chef de la tribu. Elle annonça le début de la cérémonie en invitant les futurs entraîneurs à réciter la chanson qui allait les lier à leurs élèves. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Impa commença à nommer les plus jeunes selon les binômes qu'ils avaient choisis. Au bout d'un moment, on entendit :

-Keilah et Shade, veuillez approcher.

Le duo s'exécuta nerveusement. Shade jouait avec la manche de sa veste, tandis que les cheveux de Keilah s'étaient de nouveau défait. C'était la première image qu'eu Toren en s'avançant lorsqu'on l'appela. Deux jeunes terrorisés, ne sachant pas s'ils auraient un bourreau ou un faiblard comme entraîneur.

Shade et Keilah, quant à eux, eurent une vision totalement différente de leur futur mentor et meilleur ami. Il semblait totalement décontracté, passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés. On aurait dit qu'il avait naturellement la capacité à aider les autres et à les entraîner, ce qui ne déplu pas à Keilah.

Lorsque la jeune fille se tourna vers Shade, elle aperçut une étrange lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

* * *

Le regard qu'avait eu Shade à ce moment-là avait toujours intrigué Keilah depuis ce moment. Elle l'avait revu dans les yeux de son ami à de nombreuses requises lorsqu'il observait Toren.

Alors que la jeune sheikah était dans sa tente face à un coffre contenant ses effets personnels, elle entendit un toussotement provenant de derrière elle. Instinctivement, Keilah se retourna et vit Toren debout à l'entrée de la tente. Il semblait gêné, ce qui ne lui correspondait pas.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger Keilah, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, heureuses de le revoir après plusieurs semaines.

-Aucun problème, dit-elle en souriant, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps!

-Ju…Justement, cette fois il se pourrait que tu ne me revoies pas de sitôt.

Keilah lâcha Toren, intriguée.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je pars en mission dangereuse, bredouilla Toren, on m'envoie dans le village Gerudo pour tenter d'assassiner Ganondorf. On m'a permis de l'annoncer à une seule personne à qui je tenais puisqu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne revienne pas.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu,

À la prochaine!


	14. XIII: Toren

Bonjour à tous et bonne année!

(Oui on est que le 31, mais je risque pas de reposter avant un moment, donc on prend de l'avance)

Voici la suite de HSHCH, j'espère que ça vous plaira,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Étendu à plat ventre sur l'un des escarpements rocheux qui surplombaient le village des guerrières gerudos, Toren observait, attendant le bon moment pour infiltrer le camp. La chaleur était insupportable et le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de lutter contre celle-ci. Ses vêtements dans des tons ocre et sable l'aidaient un peut en plus de le camoufler à la vue des guerrières.

Au bout de ce qui lui semblait plusieurs heures, Toren aperçu qu'un grand nombre de Gerudos quittaient le village. Il en profita donc pour passer à l'attaque et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi rocheuse pour atterrir sur l'un des balcons creusés dans celle-ci. Le Sheikah avait pris une journée entière à observer de loin à quoi ressemblait le village Gerudo. Celui-ci était composé de maisons en briques grises dont le toit était plat et dont au moins l'un des murs était collé à une parois du désert. Toren en avait donc déduit que ces maisons s'enfonçaient dans les montagnes, ce qui expliquait les balcons.

Dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans la forteresse Gerudo, Toren fut sur ses gardes, les sens en alerte. Même s'il avait vu des troupes quitter le village quelques minutes plutôt, il devait certainement rester des sentinelles pour surveiller la place et, surtout, protéger leur chef Ganondorf. Le roi ne se serait jamais risqué à sortir du village en tant de guerre, surtout pas avec un groupe aussi imposant.

Toren commença alors son exploration. Tout était étrangement calme, peut-être même trop. Il avait une impression de malaise, comme si l'endroit avait été abandonné ou même qu'il était hanté. Alors qu'il mourait de chaud quelques instants plutôt, un frisson glacé coulait à présent dans son cou.

Chaque endroit qu'il visitait était vide de toute âme. On aurait dit que les guerrières étaient au courant de l'arrivée du sheikah et qu'elles avaient décidé de partir sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Malgré les tentatives de Toren de faire le moins de bruit possible, ses pas résonnaient sur le sol de pierre et il ne pouvait empêcher les petits cailloux de rouler sous ses bottes, provocant de petits grincements.

Durant son examen des lieux, le jeune homme trouva une prison qui semblait avoir été vidée de ses occupants depuis peu de temps. Des restes de nourritures et des lambeaux de vêtements étaient présent sur le sol, de nombreuses marques et égratignures faites récemment constellaient les murs des cellules et les lits semblaient avoir été vidés de leurs occupants de force.

Ne trouvant aucun indice dans les cellules qui puisse l'aider à trouver Ganondorf, Toren reprit sa route et passa plus de deux heures à errer dans l'immense forteresse des guerrières. À un moment, il entra dans une salle et se figea devant l'immensité de celle-ci. L'assassin avait enfin trouvé la salle du trône consacrée à l'égo démesuré de Ganondorf.

Il s'agissait d'une immense salle creusée à la limite de la montagne de sorte à ce que des fenêtres soient creusées dans la roche. De grandes draperies noirs et oranges ornaient les murs à intervalles régulier. Mais le plus impressionnant dans toute la salle restait le trône au fond de la salle. Un immense siège taillé dans un seul bloc de marbre dans lequel on avait incrusté différentes pierres précieuses et couvert de ce qui semblait être de la soie.

Toren commença à s'avancer dans la salle avec la nette impression que quelque chose clochait. Les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient sa respiration qu'il tentait de contrôler et les battements affolés de son cœur. Le jeune homme sentait une présence dans la salle, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle était.

Soudain, Toren crut entendre un frottement derrière lui. Il n'y aurait pas fait attention s'il n'avait pas vu l'ombre passer au-dessus de lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un éclair noir et rouge s'abattre sur lui. Puis, plus rien.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre cet évènement et le réveil du sheikah? Une heure? Une journée peut-être. La seule chose dont Toren était sûr, c'était l'horrible mal de tête qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Le jeune homme était debout, attaché à une poutre au centre d'un endroit en plein air, les mains liées au-dessus de sa tête. On lui avait retiré ses armes, ses bottes et son haut, lui laissant uniquement son pantalon.

Des guerrières gerudos tournaient autour de lui, le jugeant tel des lionnes face à une proie. Leur sourire n'avait rien de rassurant, mais aucune ne semblait s'approcher à plus de trois mètres de leur prisonnier, comme si elles en avaient reçu l'ordre.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Toren, il vit apparaître le chef des guerrières dans son champ de vision. Derrière lui se tenait une silhouette beaucoup plus frêle portant les couleurs des insurgés dont le visage était masqué par sa capuche. Ganondorf s'avança jusqu'à Toren et prit son menton entre son pouce et son index.

-Eh bien, le roi nous a envoyé l'un de ses petits chiens. Est-il bête au point de t'avoir envoyé seul, ou les autres attendent un quelconque signal?

-Relâche moi Ganondorf, grogna Toren, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour te battre!

Le Roi des gerudos ricana doucement :  
-Visiblement tu n'es pas assez fort pour te mesurer à moi si tu as été capturé avant de m'atteindre.

Le gerudo se tourna alors vers les femmes présentes :

-Montrons au Roi d'Hyrule ce qui arrive lorsqu'il essai de tuer le chef du clan le plus puissant d'Hyrule!

Les guerrières acclamèrent alors le discours et l'une d'entre elle s'approcha du prisonnier, un fouet à la main. À ce moment, Toren commença à se débattre, mais les liens étaient trop serrés et ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-À toi l'honneur de donner le premier coup, annonça Ganondorf à l'insurgé, pour l'avoir capturé.

La silhouette en rouge et noir hocha la tête et prit l'arme que lui tendait la guerrière. Au moment où le sheikah levait la main pour donner le coup, sa capuche glissa de sur sa tête et Toren put voir son bourreau. Il n'eut que le temps de prononcer son nom avant de sentir une douleur insupportable et que sa vision se voile de sang.

-Shade!

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu

À la prochaine pour la suite!


	15. XIV: Shade

Bonjour à tous!

Pour une fois je poste pas après 3 mois.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'odeur du sang. Les cris persistants de Toren. Les traces rouges qui refusaient de disparaitre. Après avoir subi de nombreux supplices, Shade était à nouveau le bourreau face à celui qui l'avait abandonné pour défendre ceux qui allaient détruire les sheikahs.

Malgré le fait que Shade n'ait eu droit de donner qu'un seul coup de fouet au prisonnier, cela avait été suffisant. Il y avait mis toute sa rage et toute son aversion envers Toren et ceux qu'il protégeait. Maintenant, le simple fait de contempler les guerrières s'avancer pour frapper encore et encore le loyaliste était quelque chose de suffisant pour venger Shade comme il le souhaitait.

Appuyé contre la paroi qui délimitait la clairière de sable où se trouvait le lieu de torture, Shade écoutait les claquements produits par les fouets et les cris de douleur qui venaient juste après. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi calme de sa vie. Il avait enfin réussi à faire quelque chose pour aider les insurgés, même si cela avait été de capturer son ancien meilleur ami.

À un moment, Shade ouvrit les yeux et regarda Toren. De nombreuses marques sanglantes parcouraient son torse et, malgré la distance, l'insurgé pouvait voir la douleur sur le visage du prisonnier. Cela ne fit no chaud ni froid à Shade qui décida de s'avancer vers celui qu'il observait. Il fit signe aux gerudos près de Toren d'arrêter de le faire souffrir quelques instants et de les laisser seuls. Les guerrières semblaient réticentes à s'éloigner, mais partirent tout de même, ne voulant pas froisser un sheikah semblant beaucoup plus puissant qu'elles.

-Shade, qu'est-ce que tu fais, finit par lâcher Toren lorsque les guerrières furent assez loin. Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça? Je croyais qu'on était amis.

-On l'était, répondit Shade d'une voix mielleuse, jusqu'à ce que tu décides de partir avec Keilah pour jouer les chevaliers!

-Mais de quoi tu parles… C'est toi qui a décidé de ne pas être d'accord avec nos choix!

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Évidemment que le beau et grand Toren allait être du côté de la famille royale. Il voulait absolument avoir les honneurs auprès du Roi puisque le simple fait d'avoir le rôle le plus prestigieux au sein de l'armée n'était pas suffisant!

À ces mots, Shade passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une mimique grotesque de Toren.

-T'es malade! Tu sais très bien que mon rôle me met mal à l'aise et que j'échangerais ma place n'importe quand.

Shade n'en pouvait plus. Il prit le fouet qui traînait par terre près de lui et s'approcha de Toren. D'un simple mouvement de poignet il donna un coup, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il brûlait de colère et avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Sous ses yeux, Toren criait et se tordait de douleur. Chaque coup créait une nouvelle ligne de sang sur sa peau. Même si c'était son ancien ami qu'il frappait, il voyait d'autres visages à la place du sien, lui donnant la force de continuer. Les visages de Keilah, d'Impa, du Roi d'Hyrule… de tous ceux qu'il détaistait apparaissaient avant de disparaître aussitôt.

Au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité à Shade, il sentait qu'on lui attrapait le poignet juste avant de donner un autre coup. Le sheikah se retourna et vit Ganondorf, le visage crispé par la colère. Shade lâcha précipitamment l'arme, qui retomba entre lui et le Roi Gerudo.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne donner que le premier coup, grogna Ganondorf en lâchant le poignet de l'insurgé. Si tu avais été un membre de mon clan, tu sais ce qui te serais arrivé? Tu te serais retrouvé à la place de ce mercenaire et aurait subi ce qu'il endure.

-Pardonnez-moi seigneur Ganondorf, bredouilla Shade, je voulais juste avoir une discussion avec lui, mais je me suis emporté.

Le Roi Gerudo regarda Shade de la tête au pied pendant quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-De toute façon je n'ai plus besoin de toi ici. Tu peux aller prévenir Bongo Bongo concernant la situation.

Shade s'éloigna en serrant les dents. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le Roi Gerudo, mais il n'était pas assez fou pour le défier, donc autant repartir. Juste avant de partir, il eut le temps de voir Ganondorf s'approcher de Toren en lui disant :

-Maintenant petit chien, on va gentiment retourner voir son maître.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je vous dit à la prochaine!


	16. XV: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre de HSHCH

Le passage en Italique que vous verrez ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'un cover de Midna's Lament fait par Voyage au centre de la toile que j'ai un peu modifié pour adapter au contexte.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un mois… Toren était parti depuis un mois et cela inquiétait Keilah au plus haut point. Elle savait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas, mais elle gardait quand-même espoir concernant son retour.

La jeune femme tentait le plus possible d'oublier l'absence de Toren avec les combats. C'est d'ailleurs durant l'un de ses combats que Leon vint la voir en courant, ce qui était loin de sa personnalité habituelle. Elle arrêta donc son combat et alla le rejoindre.

-Il y a un problème Leon? Demanda Keilah intriguée.

-Ce sont les gerudos, déclara Leon, il parait qu'elles viennent dans notre direction et que Ganondorf est avec elles.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Keilah s'élança vers l'entrée du Ranch. Elle y vit alors une petite troupe qui s'y était déjà attroupée et l'énervement était palpable. Visiblement l'annonce de l'arrivée des gerudos s'était rapidement répandue parmi les soldats disponibles qui s'empressaient d'attacher des morceaux d'armures ou de s'occuper de leurs armes.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe hormis les indications des sentinelles concernant l'avancé du groupe de guerrières. Au bout d'un moment, le groupe entendit le bruit d'un groupe de chevaux s'approcher. Keilah joua des coudes pour s'avancer et voir les ennemis approcher. Elle vit donc clairement Ganondorf qui traînait derrière lui un corps inanimé qui devait être un prisonnier. Les guerrières s'arrêtèrent devant le groupe de soldat et Keilah put reconnaître le prisonnier de Ganondorf. Malgré les nombreuses blessures sur son visage et le sang qui le maculait, il s'agissait bel et bien de Toren.

Le Roi Gerudo prit son prisonnier par les cheveux et le jeta devant le groupe de soldat en riant, imité par les guerrières. Keilah tenta de se jeter sur Toren, mais Leon la retint dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle se fasse attaquer par les gerudos. Ganondorf déclara :

-Dites au Roi que je lui ramène son chien-chien. Et que je m'excuse pour l'état dans lequel il est. Mes guerrières ont voulu jouer avec lui.

À ces mots, les femmes autours de lui rirent de plus belle et le groupe ennemi repartit. Leon attendit qu'il soit à une assez bonne distance avant de lâcher Keilah qui se précipita vers Toren. Le jeune homme était inconscient et sa respiration était faible. Keilah le prit dans ses bras et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux poissés de sang. Toren ouvrit alors les yeux et murmura d'une voix faible :

-Kei…Keilah, faut croire que tu ne veux pas que je meure peu importe la raison.

La sheikah rigola doucement et sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Des soldats prirent alors Toren dans leurs bras et le transportèrent jusqu'à une tente. Keilah les suivis en passant devant Leon qui, cette fois, ne dit pas un mot.

Keilah avait passé le reste de la journée dans la tente où se trouvait Toren. Celui-ci s'était rapidement rendormit et sa respiration était lente, mais régulière. La jeune femme était maintenant assise sur le lit et observait l'homme qu'elle avait crû mort ces derniers temps et lui parlait, même si elle savait que cela ne servait probablement à rien.

-Durant ta mission, je me suis souvenue qu'on avait oublié de célébrer tes 20 avant que tu ne partes. Ça fait un mois et demi et tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte n'est-ce pas? J'ai quand-même prit la peine de te faire ça, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

À ces mots, Keilah sortit de sa poche une boucle d'oreille bleu cobalt sur laquelle était accroché une minuscule plume et un lacet décoré d'une perle du même bleu. La jeune femme déposa le présent sur la table près du lit et, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, elle se mit doucement à chanter :

 _Là où la nuit pleure et implore_

 _L'encre de nos ombres s'évapore_

 _Nous sommes prisonniers de notre sort_

 _Là où la lumière nous dévore_

 _Comme des fers nous traînons nos remords_

 _Et dans le crépuscule_

 _S'endort Hyrule_

 _Nos souffrances nous rattrapent_

 _Notre existence s'échappe_

 _Quand nos âmes s'affaiblissent encore_

 _Dans les larmes nos cœurs battent plus fort_

 _Nous nous battrons jusqu'à l'aurore_

 _Là où la lumière nous dévore_

 _Jusqu'au bout nous défions la mort_

 _Et dans le crépuscule_

 _S'endort Hyrule_

 _Nos souffrances nous rattrapent_

 _Notre existence s'échappe_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de chanter, Keilah entendit des applaudissements solitaires dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Leon qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre depuis l'entrée de la tente. La jeune femme décida de rejoindre l'Hylien et put voir le soleil se coucher pendant qu'ils discutaient.

-Bonsoir, désolé, je ne cherchais pas à t'espionner, bredouillait Leon, je voulais juste te parler, mais tu chantais quand je suis arrivé. C'était très joli, qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Keilah d'un ton calme, il s'agit d'une chanson de cérémonie chez les sheikahs. On la chante chaque fois qu'il y a un passage important pour l'un d'entre nous.

-Ah bon, et quel était l'événement pour que tu décides de la chanter. Même si, selon moi, le fait de t'entendre chanter est déjà un événement en soi.

Keilah rigola.

-Toren a eu 20 ans il n'y a pas longtemps, déclara la jeune sheikah Il s'agit du moment où nous atteignons la majorité et les jeunes hommes ont comme tradition de se percer une oreille.

-En parlant de Toren, demanda Leon, comment va-t-il?

-Un peu mieux, répondit Keilah, incertaine. Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour faire les sorts de soins, mais j'ai dû me débrouiller puisqu'Impa était absente.

-En parlant d'Impa, elle est revenu et a appris pour Toren. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis venu te voir.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu me voir elle-même? s'indigna Keilah.

-Parce qu'elle organise un plan d'attaque contre les insurgés pour mettre un terme à cette guerre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je sais que je me répète, mais la chansons de Keilah est un cover de Midna's Lament par Voyage au centre de la toile. Sérieux, allez voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est vraiment sympa: watch?v=TTCXhgtvSbE

Et sinon je vous dis à la prochaine!


	17. XVI: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le nouveau chapitre de HSHCH!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis vraiment fier et j'aime particulièrement ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Impa avait décidé d'attaquer les insurgés. Contre toute attente, elle avait demandé à Keilah de participer à la mission. La fondatrice de Cocorico avait expliqué que Keilah serait un élément important puisqu'elle connaissait bien le village et que ses sorts de protections étaient plus puissants que de simples boucliers face à la magie sheikah.

Durant le laps de temps où les troupes du Roi se préparaient, l'état de Toren ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Chaque fois que Keilah allait le voir, elle le trouvait profondément endormi ou en proie à de violents délires. Les infirmiers et infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui disaient qu'il avait des périodes calmes où il était éveillé et jouait avec ils ne savaient quoi, mais Keilah ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

La jeune sheikah se trouvait à présent en train de diriger les soldats depuis un cheval pour indiquer le meilleur chemin à suivre pour se rendre au village. À sa droite se trouvait Leon qui, elle le voyait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction toutes les deux minutes. Il semblait réellement inquiet pour son amie, ce qui la toucha beaucoup, mais l'agaçait en même temps. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par demander :

-Il y a un problème Leon? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ce… ce n'est rien, balbutia l'hylien, j'ai seulement peur que le fait de retourner là-bas soit trop dur pour toi, surtout avec ce qui arrive à Toren.

Keilah sourit, touchée par la déclaration du jeune homme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si les insurgés occupent le village depuis si longtemps, il ne ressemblera en rien à ce que j'ai connu.

Sauf que Keilah n'eut pas le temps de vraiment voir le village. Lorsqu'elle y entra avec les premiers soldats, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les deux silhouettes, l'une debout, l'autre étendue sur le sol, se trouvant à une centaine de mètres avant les premières maisons. Elle fit signe aux personnes derrières elle de s'arrêter et descendit de son cheval, imitée par Leon.

En s'approchant du duo, Keilah reconnu la personne debout et ne s'étonna même pas de la voir. Shade. Il avait repris ses anciens habits bleus et blancs de sheikah, mais ceux-ci étaient couverts de sang, tout comme les cheveux et le visage du jeune homme. Une distance d'environ vingt mètres séparaient les deux groupes lorsque Shade tira une flèche aux pieds de Keilah pour lui dire d'arrêter. La jeune femme comprit très bien la mise en garde, sachant qu'il avait fait exprès de la manquer.

Le peu de distance permis à Keilah de reconnaître le corps étendu sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de petite taille aux longs cheveux blancs striés d'argent. Elle ne respirait plus, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu tout le sang qui la maculait. En la voyant, Keilah ne put que prononcer son nom :

-Cheyan…

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu as fini par voir ce dont j'étais capable après toute ces années! Déclara Shade en écartant les bras.

-C'est toi qui lui a fait ça? grogna Leon.

-Bien sûre que c'est moi, qui voulais-tu que ce soit stupide hylien! Il s'agit de votre cadeau de bienvenue!

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre, dit Leon en portant la main à son épée.

Keilah lui retint le poignet. Elle voulait faire parler Shade le plus longtemps possible pour voir s'il restait un peu de bon en lui.

-Évidemment, ce n'est pas le seul présent que je vous ai offert. Ce qu'a subi Toren est en parti ma faute, mais il faut dire qu'il l'a un peu cherché, rigola le sheikah.

-Saleté de…

Mais Leon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il vit un éclair violet traverser son champ de vision, puis Keilah se trouvant agenouillée vingt mètres plus loin avec Shade dans les bras. Une profonde entaille partait de l'épaule gauche du jeune homme pour se rendre à sa taille.

Keilah prit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avant même qu'elle comprenne, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et allaient s'écraser sur le visage de Shade. Shade qui, d'ailleurs, souriait comme avant et dont la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux avait disparue. Il était redevenu celui qu'il avait toujours été.

-Tu.. tu as réussi Keilah, murmura le jeune homme en souriant, tu as réalisé le sort le plus puissant et le plus rare de tous.

-Sauf que tu vas en mourir, rétorqua Keilah en agrippant son ami un peu plus fort.

-Au moins je mourrai en étant moi-même, répondit simplement Shade, après tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne mérite même pas ça.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça en sachant que ce n'était pas ta faute! Réplica Keilah en pleurant de plus belle.

-Je ne me serais pas autant acharné sur Toren si je n'avais pas été un minimum conscient… Après tout, entre l'amour et la haine, il ni a qu'un pas.

À ces mots, Shade ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer. Keilah se mit à serrer le corps du jeune homme encore plus fort et elle pleura de plus belle. Derrière elle, Leon ne fit aucun mouvement, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Au bout d'un moment, un haut gradé de l'armée vint voir ce qu'il se passait et ne put dire quoi que ce soit à la vue de la sheikah, d'habitude si forte, pleurant sur le corps de son meilleur ami.

Il ne put cependant pas rester là et retourna auprès du reste de l'armée pour lancer l'assaut contre les insurgés. Il renonça à forcer Keilah à participer à l'attaque et décida de la laisser là avec Leon.

La jeune femme pleura durant plus d'une heure avant de se calmer. Leon se décida alors à s'approcher d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Entre temps, les soldats avaient réussi à débusquer une partie des insurgés et à emprisonner ceux qui ne résistaient pas en attendant de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Les autres étaient tués sans aucune forme de procès. Des cris résonnaient un peu partout dans le village Cocorico, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Keilah qui prit tout de même la parole :

-Je suis navrée que tu aies assisté à cela…

-C'est normal de pleurer après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu n'as pas à être désolée, répondit calmement Leon en tentent de la rassurer.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, répliqua Keilah, je parlais plutôt de la manière dont Shade est mort…

Plus aucune trace de sanglot ne paraissait dans sa voix, comme si toute sa peine avait été évacuée durant l'heure où elle avait pleuré. Ne sachant pas trop comment la jeune femme allait réagir, Leon tenta calmement :

-D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette éclair violet quand Shade parlait?

Keilah resta un long moment en silence avant de simplement murmurer :

-La colère d'Azeï…

Le jeune homme attendit en silence, laissant la sheikah donner des explications.

-Il s'agit d'une forme de magie extrêmement rare chez les sheikahs. Plusieurs parmi nous tentent de la voir apparaître durant leur vie sans succès. Mais non seulement elle est rare, mais elle est aussi très instable. Elle décuple nos capacités durant un cours laps de temps, mais assez pour causer de gros dégâts… Comme tuer quelqu'un accidentellement…

À ces mots, Keilah recommença à pleurer. Leon la reprit dans ses bras. Autour d'eux, de nombreux corps et quelques prisonniers étaient emmenés sous les ordres d'Impa qui venait d'arriver et qui avait pu constater les dégâts dans le temple de l'ombre. La plupart des loyalistes prisonniers dans le temple avaient finis par succomber sous la torture et ceux qui restaient étaient gravement blessés.

La guerre avait mené un peuple à s'entretuer, faisant en sorte que, du jour au lendemain, des frères et amis soient dans des camps opposés. Les sheikahs avaient souvent souffert par le passé, mais jamais à ce point et surtout pas à cause d'eux-mêmes. Comment pouvaient-ils expliquer au reste du monde le génocide qu'ils avaient fait?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je sais que quelqu'un souhaitait la mort de Shade, bah voilà, c'est chose faite.

À la prochaine!


	18. XVII: Keilah

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis 3 mois,

je m'en excuse. Voici la suite de HSHCH, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La guerre était finie. Dès l'instant où les gerudos apprirent que l'armée hylienne avait pris le contrôle de Cocorico, ils décidèrent de sortir le drapeau blanc. Cette manœuvre avait grandement intrigué les hyliens, mais ils finirent par mettre leurs soupçons lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils pouvaient enfin rejoindre leur famille après plusieurs mois d'absence.

Suite à cela vinrent les procès pour juger les principaux activistes dans cette guerre. Cela fut long et pénible pour Keilah qui dû assister à chacun d'entre eux en tant que témoin et en tant que représentante de son peuple. Bongo Bongo fut bien évidemment condamné à mort. Ses mains et sa tête seraient tranchées et son corps jeté dans le puit où il avait vécu toute sa vie. L'exécution fut une véritable horreur pour Keilah qui ne pouvait comprendre comment Impa pouvait rester impassible devant se spectacle. Juste avant sa mort, Bongo Bongo regarda Keilah, comme s'il savait quelque chose sur elle.

Les autres insurgés furent soit tués, soit banni du royaume d'Hyrule. Il restait encore quelques sheikahs qui avaient survécu aux tortures, mais ceux-ci étaient faibles et ils se remettaient lentement de ce qu'ils avaient subi. Impa avait comme projet de fonder un nouveau village Cocorico à l'écart, là où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Cela éviterait qu'une autre guerre de ce genre ne se reproduise, impliquant des guerriers aussi puissants que les sheikahs.

Keilah avait bien envie de croire à cette idée de village caché. La mort de Shade l'avait ébranlée au plus profond d'elle-même et elle avait besoin du support de Toren le plus possible. Sauf qu'il dormait la plupart du temps et lorsque la jeune femme se rendit à la tente du blessé, son lit était vide. Tous ses effets personnels s'étaient envolés et une lettre attendait sur la table de chevet. Lorsque Keilah la déplia, elle reconnue l'écriture de Toren.

 _Keilah,_

 _Lorsque tu liras ces mots, je serai déjà loin. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, mais l'idée de devoir combattre à nouveau me terrifie. De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide. Ce que j'ai subi au village gerudo était insupportable, j'ai vu mon meilleur ami se retourner contre moi et j'ai enduré des douleurs indescriptibles. Je sais qu'en restant, je devrais faire comme si de rien était, être le guerrier intouchable que j'ai toujours été. Mais je ne peux pas. Voilà pourquoi je m'en vais. Je ne veux plus de cette vie de souffrance et de meurtre, je vais trouver un endroit où je pourrai vivre en paix. Pardonne-moi Keilah et accepte ce présent pour me garder près de toi à jamais._

 _Je t'aime, Toren_

À la lecture de cette lettre, Keilah fondit en larme. Elle venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis en l'espace de quelques semaines en plus de voir les membres de son peuple se faire tuer. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle vit à l'endroit où se trouvait la lettre une boucle d'oreille constituée d'une perle bleue décorée d'une plume. Elle l'enfila, éclaboussant ses vêtements de son propre sang au passage et sortie de la tente le cœur un peu plus léger.

Après que tous les procès concernant les insurgés furent terminés, Keilah fut convoquée auprès d'Impa. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva dans la tente de la chef de son peuple, elle fut surprise d'y voir le Roi en plus de la chef. Sa majesté aurait normalement dû être auprès de sa femme, puisque celle-ci venait d'avoir une petite fille. Keilah s'agenouilla immédiatement en signe de respect.

-Relevez-vous jeune fille, dit doucement le roi, après tout, c'est nous qui voulons vous demander une faveur.

La jeune femme se redressa, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Impa qui gardait comme toujours un visage neutre.

-Qu'y a t-il de si important votre majesté? Demanda Keilah avec inquiétude.

-Nous devons vous demander quelque chose de très important, déclara le roi. Comme vous le savez, la majorité des insurgés seront banni du royaume dans un mois, n'est-ce pas?

Keilah hocha la tête, sans comprendre le lien qu'il y avait avec elle.

-Pour être sûr et certain de leur bannissement, reprit le roi, les sages ont priés les déesses pour qu'elles nous viennent en aide. Celles-ci ont fait apparaître un portail vers un autre royaume, le royaume du crépuscule.

-Navrée de vous interrompre votre majesté, mais quel est le rapport avec moi? S'inquiéta Keilah.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Impa d'intervenir.

-Malheureusement, tu es la seule loyaliste encore vivante et encore sur pied. Nous voulons que tu deviennes la dirigeante de cet endroit pour aider les insurgés à se remettre sur le droit chemin. Ils auront confiance en toi puisque tu es l'une des leurs.

Cette annonce ébranla Keilah. On lui demandait d'aller dans un autre monde pour reconstruire la civilisation des sheikahs. Elle, adolescente d'à peine 20 devrait diriger tout un peuple. Elle accepta malgré tout puisqu'elle savait que c'était ce qu'y était le mieux à faire.

La jeune femme retourna à sa tente pour commencer à préparer ses bagages en vue du départ. Ses préparatifs durèrent plus d'une semaine, les évènements récents l'ayant épuisés. Leon finit par enfin se montrer, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'assaut au village Cocorico.

-On m'a dit que tu partais avec les insurgés, déclara-t-il directement.

-En effet, répondit-elle.

-Je veux venir avec toi.

Keilah redressa la tête, n'étant pas sûre de ce que son ami venait de dire.

-Tu… tu ne peux pas être sérieux, bredouilla-t-elle, tu m'as dit que ta sœur et ta mère t'attendent chez toi.

-Oui mais…

-Je ne peux pas te permettre de m'accompagner là-bas, je ne pourrai plus jamais revenir et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, reste ici et devient le plus grand chevalier d'Hyrule.

Leon ressortie sans dire un mot. Keilah savait qu'elle l'avait blessé, mais elle ne devait pas le laisser l'accompagner avec les autres sheikahs.

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Tous les insurgés avaient été envoyés dans l'autre monde à l'aide d'un immense miroir installé dans le temple du temps en attendant de lui trouver un meilleur emplacement. Il ne restait plus que Keilah qui avait voulu passer en dernier. Le Roi, la Reine, Impa et quelques gardes assistaient au départ de la jeune fille. Elle regarda une dernière fois les collines d'Hyrule que l'on voyait au travers des fenêtres du temple.

Juste avant de traverser le miroir, Keilah se retourna pour voir le Roi. Celui-ci sourit avant de déclarer :

-Au revoir et bonne chance, Princesse du Crépuscule.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu

L'histoire est officiellement terminée après plus d'un an de publication. (sniff)

Mais je réserve encore trois chapitres un peu spéciaux.

À la prochaine!


	19. Épilogue Toren

Bonjour à tous!

Ça faisait un moment... mais bon, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je n'étais pas régulier dans mes publications.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci et les deux prochains sont un peu spéciaux. Il s'agit de chapitres bonus écrits du point de vu de mes personnages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je sais que j'ai été indigne de mon rang… J'ai déshonoré mon peuple à un point tel que je ne saurais me l'imaginer. Je mériterais la mort pour ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas digne d'un guerrier, et encore moins d'un mercenaire du roi, de fuir le champ de bataille, surtout pas lors d'une guerre aussi importante.

Ce que j'ai fait est ignoble, mais je ne pouvais supporter de continuer ainsi. Imaginer que je vivrais toute ma vie comme cela, à devoir combattre et à devoir frôler la mort à chaque fois, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Surtout pas après avoir subi des violences aussi atroces. Certaines marques resteront à jamais sur mon corps. Surtout celles causées par Shade.

Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu me faire, je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai entendu ce qu'il lui était arrivé lorsque Keilah est partie au village et je sais qu'il n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il m'a fait tout ça. Il m'a malgré tout fait réalisé une chose. Je ne suis pas un guerrier, peu importe ce qu'on a voulu me faire croire. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier, même si cette révélation s'accompagnait de douleurs immenses.

Voilà pourquoi je me suis enfui. Je devais trouver un endroit où vivre ne signifiait pas combats et douleurs. J'ai fini par atterrir dans un village sans trop savoir comment j'étais arrivé là. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était de marcher en forêt et d'avoir trébuché à cause de la fatigue. Peut-être me suis-je évanoui après et quelqu'un m'a trouvé pour me ramener au village? En tout cas, c'était l'explication la plus logique. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé dans un lit et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux violets m'observait, les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait soulagée de me voir me réveiller.

Lorsque j'ai demandé dans quelle partie d'Hyrule nous étions, la jeune fille qui s'occupait de moi m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne semblait pas savoir de quoi je parlais.

-Hyrule, demanda-t-elle en hésitant sur le mot. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Nous sommes dans la région de Termina.

Termina? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. J'ai essayé de me lever, mais ma tête a commencé à tourner. Visiblement, je n'étais pas remis de mon excursion chez les gerudos. Ma tête tournait et j'avais l'impression que mon estomac remontait dans ma gorge. La fille vint me retenir pour éviter que je ne tombe et me força à me rallonger. Lorsque la pièce cessa de tourner, je lui demandai :

-Quel est votre nom? Et pourquoi m'aidez-vous?

Elle rougit. Elle était plutôt mignonne. Ses cheveux d'un violet profond descendaient en une cascade toute lisse jusqu'au milieu du dos avant de se retourner en pointes vers le haut. Elle avait des yeux bruns profonds et était toute petite. Elle ressemblait un peu à une kokiri, sans tous les tons de vert.

-Vous… vous n'êtes pas obligés de me vouvoyer vous savez. Je me nomme Nya. Et pourquoi je vous aide? Eh bien car c'est mon père qui vous a trouvé sur la place.

J'avais donc été retrouvé sur la place de la ville et non en pleine forêt? Je continuais de questionner Nya. Elle m'apprenait que j'étais inconscient, en plein milieu de la place sud, juste en face du nouveau clocher lorsqu'on m'a trouvé. On m'a donc amené à l'auberge le temps que je me réveille. La ville où j'étais n'avais pas encore de nom. On avait décidé de la renommer suite à la construction du clocher de la place sud et l'inauguration se ferait une semaine après mon réveil. Ça me permettait donc de me remettre sur pied pour pouvoir y assister.

D'ailleurs, c'était un événement magnifique. Nya m'avait fait visiter la ville, il y avait de la musique et des jeux toute la journée. Le soir, des feux d'artifices ont été tirés dans le ciel pour célébrer le carnaval du temps et le nouveau nom de la ville, Bourg-Clocher.

Keilah me manquait. J'étais heureux ici, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser souvent à elle, ainsi qu'à Shade. Sauf que j'étais heureux. Et je sentais qu'eux aussi l'étaient, peu importe où ils étaient.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Pour faire coller la théorie comme quoi Kafei est un descendant sheikah, j'ai un peu bidouillé. Comme on peut voyager entre les dimensions, pourquoi ça ne changerait pas aussi le temps du même coup? Toren est donc le grand-père de Kafei.

À la prochaine!


End file.
